Chiro's Laughter, Tears, and Life
by Annime Adiect
Summary: Everyone has their story. Chiro's was never said, until now. Now the monkeys must see Chiro's laughter, tears, and life and finally get to know his past after all the time they had spent together.
1. Not All Secrets Can Be Kept

Annime: New story….(Evil grin)

Kristy: She does not own SRMTHFG!

_Chiro's Laughter, Tears, and Life_

_**Chapter 1**_

They never asked him who he was before everything happened. They never asked him why he was the way he was. All they wanted was for him to train with them and fight with them. They grew to be great friends, but no one on the team knew that much about the boy.

Now Chiro stood on top of the robot looking out into the city. His mind was thinking of his past while his heart was baring the sorrow of it. He wouldn't let himself cry. He never cried anymore. He says it's because he's gotten use to it, but some think it's because he ran out of tears. Chiro sighed as he thought of his old friends and smiled.

"Man, some of the crazy things we did together," Chiro whispered. He took a deep breath as he headed back down to meet with the team.

They never knew, but not all secrets stay secrets.


	2. Truth or Dare and Breakthroughs

Annime: Hey!

Kristy: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG!

Italian

_**Chapter 2**_

Chiro walked through the Robot until he had reached the control room. He found Antauri and Gibson playing chess and heard Nova and Sparx arguing again. He sighed as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed himself something to drink.

"Hey guys!" Otto yelled with excitement when he entered the room. "Let's play truth or dare!"

"Truth or dare?" Chiro asked himself quietly, so no one would here. 'When had I last played that game?' Chiro thought to himself. 'Oh yes, a few years ago with Annie, Cory, and Hunter. That's right.' The names brought up unwanted memories for Chiro, and he shook them away.

"You coming to play, kid?" Sparx waved at Chiro from the control room and ushered him to join the game.

"Y-yea. Otto, do you even know how to play?" Chiro didn't know if any of the monkeys knew how to play the game.

"No…but I was hoping you could show us." Otto looked up at Chiro with hopeful eyes.

Chiro chuckled. "Sure, I'll show you guys the rules." Chiro explained the rules to them and they all agreed that everyone could only deny one truth and only one dare. With this, the game started.

"Antauri, truth or dare?" Sparx asked.

"Truth."

"Have you ever had romantic feeling for a boy?"

Antauri's eyes went wide. "No! What kind of question is that?"

Chiro smirked as Antauri freaked out about a question he was always asked during truth or dare.

"Ok," Antauri said, calming down, "Otto, truth or dare?"

It was fifteen minutes into the game. Nova, Otto, and Sparx had done some crazy dares, and Gibson had admitted he was scared of stuffed rabbits.

"Chiro, truth or dare?" Gibson asked.

"Truth." Chiro smirked as he thought about how he had already be asked some of the most obvious questions in the game, so he thought this would be easy. He was dead wrong.

"What was the worst experience of your life?"

Chiro thought about Gibson's question, and his face fell. Everyone's attention was on him, and as Chiro sat there thinking, everyone grew puzzled.

"Umm, Chiro," Antauri said, "I'm not a big expert at this, but that question was to you."

Chiro threw his head back and whispered, "I know." Everyone grew even more puzzled and even worried as Chiro sat there, still thinking.

"Chiro, is everything ok?" Otto asked.

Yea, Chiro could have just have skipped it and answered all the other truth questions, but the Monkey Team had to know at some point.

"I would have to say, on and off from the day I was born until I was 8 years old," Chiro answered a little bit louder than a whisper.

"What do you mean?" Otto asked.

"Please," Chiro asked, "one question at a time. But I will say I wasn't around the friendliest people and they hurt me."

The Monkey Team looked at each other worried, but didn't press the issue. The game continued and Chiro had become happy again, until his second truth question and fourth turn came up.

"What is one example of the worst time, as you have told us," Nova said.

Chiro's face fell again as he thought about his answer, but this time the alarm went off.

"Monkeys, mobilize!" Chiro shouted, transforming his cloths to his fighting gear.

(_After the fighting_)

They team decided to stop playing the game for a little while and pick back up on it later. They were now outside, sitting at the tables owned by Mr. Jackslapper.

"I bet you don't even know what fun is, Gibson!" Sparx said as he and Gibson got into one of their fights.

"I do to, Sparx." Gibson yelled.

Chiro chuckled at the scene around him. The arguing stopped when Nova hit both boys in the head.

"Will you two behave yourselves?" she asked, clearly annoyed.

More bickering took place and everyone just sat and watched as Nova, Sparx, and Gibson were at it.

"Chiro?"

Chiro jumped at the voice. It was familiar, but he hadn't expected it.

"Chiro, can I talk to you for a bit?" Mrs. Luis, a person Chiro had known since childhood, asked.

"Yea, what about?" Chiro asked.

"We might wanna go somewhere more private to talk about this," Mrs. Luis smiled nervously.

"Why can't he talk about it here?" Antauri asked.

"Well," Mrs. Luis looked at Chiro, and the look said 'back me up, I need help!'

"I'll go somewhere privately with you. Antauri, I'll meet you guys in the Robot." Chiro waved to the team and followed Mrs. Luis to her office in City Hall.

Chiro sat down in one of the chairs facing Mrs. Luis.

"Now, what do we need to talk about?" Chiro asked.

"Umm," Mrs. Luis started. "Remember when we found out your birth certificate and social security number was a fake?"

"Yes, so were my brothers, sisters and a lot of my friends from our orphanage." Chiro was nervous about these questions.

"Well, we had a break through. We found ALL the REAL birth certificates." Mrs. Luis handed the yellow folders to Chiro. "Your real name already updated. Don't worry; you don't have to doubt these aren't yours. Give these to your family members as soon as you can."

Chiro looked at the envelopes.

"Was the information they gave us…all a lie?" he asked as he braced himself for the worst. Sadly, he got close to that.

"Your birthday, or what you believed was your birthday, is not your real birthday. Also, they messed up your name, but I think you wanna find out how badly on your own." Mrs. Luis had a sad smile as she looked at Chiro's very nervous face.

"O-okay, thank you VERY much." Chiro left the office and walked to the Robot. How was he going to tell the monkey team? He pondered about this as he walked the long way.

Chiro stepped into the control room and everyone turned towards him.

"Hi, kid!" Sparx said. "Hey, watcha got there?"

"A breakthrough, and after so many years." Chiro leaned against the wall.

"What do you mean, Chiro?" Antauri asked.

"Well," Chiro started, "I lived in an orphanage since the day I was born till the age of 8-"

"Wait, you were an orphan?" Gibson asked.

"Yes and I still am one," Chiro said. "Well, back to what I was saying. After the orphanage closed down and everyone, well at least the older kids of the groups of siblings, were titled as adults. That was two of my brothers and me, since we were triplets, and we got custody of six of my sisters. Well, when we were nine, we gave the government our social security numbers and all our identification information. We were called to City Hall two weeks later and were told that the information was all wrong. Ever since then they have been trying to find the real information. Well, until just recently when they found it."

"Wow, wow, wow, wow, wow, wow, wow, wow!" Nova said. "You are an orphan, have eight siblings, and had the wrong information for years? How do you know they are your siblings and how did you have the wrong information?"

Chiro smiled slightly. "I know they are my siblings because of DNA testing. We got the wrong information because the orphanage wanted to f**k up our lives. I didn't live in a very good orphanage. They lied about my name and my birthday. My name might not be Chiro, my middle name might not William, like I think it is, and my last name might not be Addison like I grew up to know it as."

"What?" Antauri was stunned.

"Yep, and the truth is in this folder." Chiro's smile was now sad. "I get to find out who I REALLY am."

"You are always going to be Chiro though, right?" Otto asked a slight bit nervous.

Chiro bit his lip and took the papers out of his folder. He closed his eyes, pressed the papers to his chest and reopened his eyes to look at the ceiling. He forced his head back down and braced himself as he read the paper.

Birth Certificate

"Wow," Chiro said before reading more in his head. "It's in Italian. The people in the orphanage made me learn Italian as my first language before English. It was the same with my brothers and sisters. Italian is still my best language to a curtain degree, but I thought it was just a coincident that they did that."

He continued to read in his head while the monkey team waited patiently.

Chiro Savio Lazzaro

June 18, 1997

Born: Firenze, Italy. 

Parents: 

Father: Elario Leonardo Lazzaro

Mother: Gioia Elda Lazzaro/De Luca

3 ¾ quarters Italian; ¼ of a quarter American

Time of birth: 3:00pm.

Chiro was in shock at what he read, but not in a bad way. He _liked_ what he read, strange enough, and he looked up at the team with shock still written all over his face.

"I'm Chiro Savio Lazzaro, born June 18, 1997, in Florence, Italy. I'm 3 ¾ Italian; ¼ of a quarter American."

Chiro: Please review!

Annime: Sorry if I rushed it!


	3. Chiro's Breakdown and Eye Sight

Annime: I'm BACK!

Yami: AHHH! Get me outta this nightmare!

Kristy: (Slaps Yami.)

Chiro: Why are you here anyway, Yami?

Yami: I got nothing better to do.

Yugi: Annime doesn't own Yugioh (even though this story isn't even Yugioh), and she doesn't own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go (SRMTHFG)!

Chiro: Where did Yugi- Oh, never mind!

_Flashbacks/Story Telling_

_**Video tapes**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Everyone was shocked. They hadn't thought that Chiro wasn't who he had grown up to be.

"Wait…" Chiro said. "I'm 100% Italian! Wow!" He looked up at the monkey team.

"Wow…" Antauri said. This was so unreal to him. But, this was so messed up! He was also concerned with how Chiro would take it-

"I actually like it!" Chiro said, as if all his bad nerves were gone, but just as fast as they left, they came back.

"Is something wrong, Chiro?" Nova asked, obviously noticing along with everyone else.

"W-well…" Chiro trailed off as he stared at nothing with a distant look in his eyes.

"Kid?" Sprx asked with concern. Everyone was a little bit more worried now; well, if they could be more worried.

"I-I," Chiro stuttered, "haven't told you…" Chiro trailed off again as he bit his lip and looked down.

"You haven't told us what?" Otto asked, just as confused as everyone else was.

"I-I haven't told you some important things about my past." Chiro didn't look up but only gripped the paper in his hands.

"What do you mean by, 'important'," Gibson asked.

"Are you telling us that, all this time, you have been keeping secrets from us?" Nova asked baffled.

"Teammates don't keep secrets Chiro," Antauri said. "I hope you have a good reason for keeping these secrets."

Chiro gripped the paper tighter. He felt like everything was spinning out of control. Yea, you and I see it as all he really has to do is say sorry, but for him, he let his team down. He feels he disappointed them, like they don't know whether to trust him or not. He couldn't stand that.

"I-I," Chiro still refused to look at anyone's face, especially Antauri's. "I don't have a very good reason."

"Did not trust us, Chiro?" Gibson asked in a disbelieving voice.

"No!" Chiro said. His head shoot up, tears in his eyes for the first time in years. "Please, don't think that, because it is NOT true, once so ever!"

The team was startled by the unpredicted raise in Chiro voice. It somehow assured them that it wasn't because he didn't trust them.

"Ok, then why Chiro?" Antauri asked, cautiously moving towards Chiro.

"I'm not sure, but I did trust you guys I-," but choked up tears interrupted him.

"We know kid, don't worry," Sprx and the others were moving to the teen, who was slowly but surely breaking down.

"I'm sorry!" Chiro cried. All of a sudden, all the pain in Chiro's life; all the times he got mad but didn't show it; had to cry but held in the tears; and all the times his feelings were torn to pieces and he didn't do anything about it were now hitting him at one time. The emotional breakdown he had predicted was upon him now. It gripped him tight and he gained a fever of 101 degrees F, and he felt tired and weak as the monkey team carried the crying boy to his room.

Chiro was yelling how sorry he was along the way and everyone kept trying to calm him down.

"Do you guys know how much I love you?" Chiro asked, still letting the tears fall. "I love you guys' sooooo much!"

Everyone looked at each other.

"Wow, what ever happened to the kid is really messing him up!" Sprx said.

"Ok, someone has to stay with Chiro, and maybe the others can go into the city and ask if anyone knows what's going on with him." Nova suggested.

"I'll stay here," Gibson said as he looked down at his clip board. "I mean, I am kinda the doctor."

"Ok, monkey team, let's go." Antauri lead the monkey team, minus Gibson, into the city.

"Where should we even start?" Otto asked with a shrug.

"Mr. Jackslapper," Antauri answered with a smile. "He seems to be close to Chiro somehow."

The four walked through the city towards Mr. Jackslapper's shop.

"Hello, monkey team!" Mr. Jackslapper greeted the monkeys as they came walking up towards his shop.

"Greetings," Antauri said when they finally reached him.

"Ok, let's not beat around the bush," Sprx said, clearing his throat. "We need to know about Chiro's past because the poor kid is having an emotional breakdown in the Super Robot." Sprx said this statement quieter so no one would hear besides the little group.

Mr. Jackslapper's look of happiness changed into one of worry and it also had a small tint of distance to it.

"Well, it would take many days to tell you everything, but I could tell you some the big things that happened. Just hold on a moment, please." Mr. Jackslapper pulled the metal curtain to show the small restraint was closed. He then stepped out of the small building without his apron and led the monkeys to his home.

Once they got to Mr. Jackslapper's house, he rummaged through a closet to pull out one box full of tapes and one full of scrap books.

"This is all kinds of stuff that could help tell stories of Chiro's past." Mr. Jackslapper carried one box into the living room and the monkeys helped with the other.

"Why are all these movies, belonging to Chiro, at your house?" Sprx asked.

"Well, to tell you that I would have to tell you some stories first." Mr. Jackslapper sat down and cleared his throat. Once he had gotten everyone's attention, he began to tell the monkeys what he knew.

_One night, in 1997, a baby was left on the porch of the orphanage with two of his triplet brothers. This little baby had a note saying who he was and when his birthday was and such and such. Well, that night, a band of men from another orphanage, an abusive one, came and kidnapped interesting looking children. Chiro and his brothers were a few of these children. Starting that day, Chiro was abused and neglected by his guardians, the orphanage owners. He was ADORED by everyone besides the people who ran the orphanage, and these bad people hurt him and another boy the WORST! They made him learn Italian before English, and then taught him how to write Shuggazoomian after learning how to write in English. He grew up learning many languages because he and his friends didn't speak the same language. So, he grew up with rotted 'owners' and was emotionally, mentally, and physically abused by them._

Mr. Jackslapper stopped so the monkeys could take this in. They were stunned at this information. Chiro always seemed sooooo happy. Mr. Jackslapper then continued with the story.

_Again, growing up he was loved by many, so it helped keep him sane, but he quickly stopped crying and started to doctor the other abused children when there were scenes. Honestly, though, he was the one who always one of the two who were hurt and needed the care the most. He became strong in so many ways and was sweet kind a gentle to so many people. Then one day…_

Mr. Jackslapper went to the box filled with movies and continued with the story as he looked for a tape.

_One day, they wanted him to use his good eye sight to find something. He found it, but they wanted him to have found it faster. So, they took an aluminum bat and wacked him on the head pretty hard. They had done this multiple times before, but this time was different. Chiro woke up and couldn't see anything besides a dull black. His brothers and friends took him to an eye doctor and the doctor told them he was semi blind and could only see a shadow like version of what was up close to his face. Chiro cried. That was the first time in a long time that he cried. The doctor took tests and told them to come back in two weeks. _

Mr. Jackslapper popped in the video tape he had finally found.

_**Unknown boy: Ok! It's time to go take Chiro to the doctor!**_

_**Chiro: Bob, why are you so excited? (Looks at Bob, who is holding camera.)**_

_**Bob: How did you know where I was?**_

_**Chiro: I can feel vibrations with my feet remember? (Laughs)**_

_**Bob: Ha,ha! Very funny!**_

_**Unknown boy: Ok, come on Chiro. (Takes Chiro's hand and leads Chiro outside of the room.)**_

_**Bob: You shouldn't worry about Chiro, Hiro; he can since vibrations! (Says with sarcastic tone and follows Hiro and Chiro.)**_

_**Hiro: Well, I'm still going to help my little brother! (Playfully huffs and drags Chiro behind him.)**_

_**Bob: So, we are going to see if Chiro can be helped?**_

_**Chiro: Well, the doctor sounded like I could be helped over the phone-**_

_**Bob: Yes let's do this!**_

_**(They reach an orange Jeep and Hiro climbs into the driver's seat, another boy with rusty red hair sits in the passenger's seat while Bob and Chiro sit in the back. Three more people go to the back and left up seats and sit down. Everyone buckles up and they start to drive out of the drive way.)**_

_**Rusty red haired boy who looks a lot like Chiro: Hey, bro, are you excited bout this?**_

_**Chiro: Yea! I'm really excited, Jhiro! There may be a glint of hope! I can't wait until I get there.**_

_**Girl in the very back: Well, you'll get have to try to be patient.**_

_**Chiro: Vanessa, stop bumming my mood! (Playfully sticks tongue out at Vanessa.)**_

_**Hiro: Turn of that camera, Bob. We are almost there.**_

_**Bob: K! Chiro, tell the camera you'll 'see' it later! (Doesn't say in a mean way, but says it in a way of hope for Chiro.)**_

_**Chiro: Chiro and friends, out!**_

_**(Camera shuts off.)**_

"Oh, my!" Antauri said.

"Good! They found a cure! I, mean they had to have!" Nova said, happy but questioned as well.

"Just watch." Mr. Jackslapper pulled out another tape and put it in.

_**Chiro: What up world!**_

_**Hiro: Good news has been brought!**_

_**Chiro: They can't fix my eye sight, but they can do surgery to make sure it doesn't get worse and can make me some specialized glasses to where I can see!**_

_**Jhiro: It's not exactly what we all wanted, but if that's the best they can do, then we are taking it!**_

_**Vanessa: This is a blessing from God! I know it!**_

_**Chiro: I'm excited! I cant wait until I get my glasses!**_

_**Hiro: He said in about two weeks, but he cant be sure if they will work by then; it would only be a test.**_

_**Chiro: Don't bum me out, Hiro! (Hits Hiro lightly on the head.)**_

_**Hiro: (Laughs) There is a very good chance they can make eye contacts for you as well!**_

_**Chiro: Yep! (Smiles brightly.)**_

_**Hiro: Well, we gotta go back to working for the lunatics, so bye!**_

_**Chiro: Chiro and friends, out!**_

_**(Camera shuts off.)**_

"Why didn't he ever tell us?" Antauri said in shock at the fact that Chiro was practically handicapped.

"He has some problems when it comes to talking about his past, but when you get him started, he can tell you anything if he remembers." Mr. Jackslapper sadly smiled.

"May you please show us another video?" Antauri asked. He wanted to see Chiro and how he looked with his glasses that helped him see.

"Yes, just hold on a moment." Mr. Jackslapper looked through the tapes again and pulled another one out. He pushed it into the video player.

_**Hiro: Ok! Lady and gentleman, boys and girls! Chiro, his third time in the eye doctors office, has finally been given his new glasses! Let's see!**_

_**(Chiro steps out with a bright smile while wearing his glasses.)**_

_**Chiro: Hello, guys! It's nice to 'see' you again!**_

_**(The camera is put down to where it still caught what was going on, and everyone hugged him.)**_

_**Man who looked to be the doctor: I'll have some proto type contacts for you to try in a few weeks. I'm glad to be doing this for you for free.**_

_**Chiro: You really don't have to do that-**_

_**Doctor: Oh, but I want to. I'm getting the materials for free anyhow. Come on Tuesday next week to get more pairs of glasses or tell me if those don't work. Ok?**_

_**Chiro: Ok! (Smiles as he adjusts his glasses.)**_

_**Hiro: Thank you doctor!**_

_**(Everyone says thanks and they finally leave the doctors office.)**_

_**Bob: Say ttyl to the world, Chiro!**_

_**Chiro: 'See' ya later! (Winks with happiness.)**_

_**(Camera shuts off.)**_

The monkey team continued to watch three more tapes but then decided they should go home. They thanked Mr. Jackslapper and carried the two boxes with them; they were STILL in shock about all of this.__ __


	4. Glasses and Phone Finding

Annime: Yellow!

Chiro: What?

Annime: It's a way of saying hi.

Chiro: Ooooooh.

Otto: Annime doesn't own Srmthfg! She also doesn't own earth benders or earth movers!

_Flash backs/Story telling_

_**Videos **_

_**Chapter 4**_

Gibson took in the information he had just been told and shown by the team. His shock meter had broken and shattered at his feet. Antauri was bawling along with Nova on the ground while Gibson's shock kept him from going farther than the tears welding in his eyes. Sprx and Otto also cried, but showed more anger about how Chiro was treated.

"I-I see why he never talked about it now." Gibson was slowly breaking down and had to sit down.

Chiro walked into the control room. His head felt a little light and he used the wall for support. He looked around as he saw the scene in front of him. His eyes wondered to the boxes full of tapes and scrap books. Chiro then sighed, catching the crying Antauri's attention.

"Chiro?" Antauri made his voice strong again and was finally able to fight his tears to where they weren't that strong. "You should be in bed."

Everyone was looking at Chiro saying the same thing to him.

"I-I," Chiro started as he leaned against the wall. "I-I wanted to…" Chiro's eyes started to tear up. "Please, monkey team," Chiro said instead. "Don't cry. You're going to make me cry and then you'll cry and before we know it we'll be having crying fits…please don't cry."

"How can we not, Chiro?" Nova asked in a sad voice. "You were abused, and your eye sight-"

"Because it's over," Chiro interrupted and sighed.

"Chiro-" Antauri tried to argue, but Chiro stopped him as well.

"It's over. It's done. They're gone. They have no power over me anymore. I never had a horrible life, even if it was rocky. I'm breathing, and I'm in one piece." Chiro slid down the wall in exhaustion. Antauri and the team were at his side in a second.

"I wouldn't change my life if you gave me the chance. The only thing I wish I did was tell you sooner." Chiro looked weakly into everyone's eyes.

"It's ok, Chiro." Antauri helped Chiro up and was soon assisted by the others in the process.

"Hey, Chiro?" Gibson asked when they finally reached Chiro's room.

"Hmm?" Chiro replied with his eyes closed as he lay on his bed.

"Would-would you wear your glasses tomorrow? I mean, if you don't mind, of course." Gibson asked cautiously.

"Yea, I have no problem with that, Gibson." Chiro smiled and then sleep finally took him.

"How is he now, Gibson?" Antauri asked.

"Well, his fever is gone and he seems to be better." Gibson watched Antauri pet Chiro's hair. He smiled to himself at the affection he saw Antauri give Chiro. They were like father and son.

"Good." Antauri didn't stop his treatment. He even stayed there when the others left. He lied on the other side of the bed and fell asleep beside Chiro. He just couldn't leave the boy.

Antauri woke up to find him alone on Chiro's bed. He sat up and looked around for the boy. After a few moments worrying, Antauri saw Chiro enter the room again. The thing was, though, that Chiro somehow seemed different. It took Antauri a second, but he finally saw the difference. Chiro was wearing glasses.

"Good morning, Antauri." Chiro smiled at the simian. His glasses were black except for the blue line on the parts that connected from behind the ears (whatever they're called) and on the top and bottom of the lenses. He seemed…very different with them on. Antauri couldn't really put his finger on it. Maybe he looked…more mature?

"Good morning, Chiro." Antauri smiled back at the young boy and slipped out of bed.

"Sorry about not being here. I had to go take out my contacts so I could put on my glasses."Chiro adjusted his glasses and smirked. "I feel smarter I glasses."

Antauri chuckled at how playful Chiro was being with his glasses. It didn't really seem to affect Chiro that much that he had to wear them.

Antauri and Chiro entered the control room. Everyone looked towards them and their jaws dropped as they saw Chiro with glasses.

"Wow kid, you look, and seem, different with glasses on." Sprx went up to him to get a better look.

"Yes, I agree. And not in a bad way I must add." Gibson followed Sprx to get a better look as well.

"You look good with or without glasses!" Nova smiled and skipped up to Chiro.

"Yea!" Otto said. He ran up to him and took the glasses off his face.

Chiro tried to grab the glasses, but Otto had already run off with them.

"Sh**," Chiro whispered.

"Otto!" Nova yelled, only to be silenced by Chiro.

"No, let him go." Chiro told her.

"But-"

"Shhhhh…" The team went silent at the kind and quiet order. Chiro was silent, closing his eyes toward the ground. He then looked up and walked to the other side of the room to where Otto was hiding and swiped them from the green simian's hands.

"Sorry," Otto said with a nervous laugh. "I was testing to see if you could find me."

"I went to blind school, so I learned how to move around without glasses or contacts." Chiro put the glasses back on and smiled at the simians. "I also have a special power that helps me feel vibrations with my feet, besides the Power Prime Ape."

"W-what!" Sprx said in surprise and excitement.

"What is this power, Chiro?" Antauri said with a small amount of concern.

"I'm a special kind of Earth Bender. I'm an Earth Benver. Funny name, I know!" Chiro laughed. "It's a mix between an Earth Mover and Earth Bender."

"Ohhhhh, I see how the name fits!" Nova said. "So, is that how you could figure out when we were sneaking up on you on foot so easily?"

"Yep." Chiro said, this time a little nervous.

"I'm not mad, just curious, but why didn't you tell us that?" Gibson asked.

"Well… I'm not sure. I mean, your guys way of fighting was different than mine, so I guess I never thought that my powers were of that much importance anymore?" Chiro said this like a question and nervously shrugged. "Sorry, team."

"It's ok, Chiro. I know that if it did come to a great importance that you would have told us." Antauri smiled. Not one person in the team was disappointed in him, but they all adored him even more. The poor child.

"So, when are we going to meet your brothers?" Nova asked.

"Well, I could invited my brothers and sisters over. What day should they come?" Chiro asked.

"They can come tomorrow…wait you have sisters too?" Antauri asked in slight surprise.

"You're going to be very surprised. Now, maybe I can find my FREAKING phone I can call them. I'll be back." Chiro chuckled and left to his room.

"The kid has a phone?" Sprx asked.

"Well, I'm not very surprised." Gibson cleared his throat. "Most teens his age have a phone."

Chiro then entered the room laughing. "I have been looking for this for forever!" Chiro held up the device called a phone. "Now, all of a sudden, I find it with no sweat! Who wants to bet it's somehow the glasses?" Chiro laughed again and mumbled, "My natural hair color must be a dumb blond." The monkeys smiled at the boy's antics and watched him dial the number.

"Hello?" Chiro said over the phone. "Yes it's me…. No I wasn't killed by rabid…what?... Ok, ok, use your common since here, Hiro! ... Yes, I do have a reason for calling, sheesh! I want you to come over tomorrow with the others….. Yes, just our siblings, that's all they should meet at first …. Ok, if you even DARE to bring all our friends I will beat the crap outta you so hard that you'll feel it next YEAR! …. Yes, I'm inviting you to the awesome looking robot…. You know what? You're freaking crazy! Do me a favor and bring your brain when you come over! ... Ok, then bring the good one! … Yes bring the girls too… Ok, bye."

All the monkeys had an eye brow raised as Chiro shook his head and quietly threatened he would hit Hiro upside the head.

"What was that about?" Gibson asked, breaking the (somewhat) silence.

Chiro looked up adjusted his glasses. "My siblings are a slight bit insane." Chiro chuckled.

"So your friends aren't coming, just your siblings?" Otto asked a little disappointed.

"Well, let me put it this way," Chiro chuckled again. "I have 8 other siblings. Do you really want me to have more people come over?"

Antauri chuckled with Chiro at this information. "Thank you, Chiro. You have saved us from a riot."

Chiro smiled at Antauri's humor and laughed again. "You're welcome, but I think I also stopped myself from being the bottom of a football pile."

Nova smiled. They couldn't wait until his siblings came over.


	5. Chiro's Siblings

Annime: What up?

Otto: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG!

Chiro: Or anything belonging to someone else!

_Flashback/ story telling_

_**Videos**_

_**Chapter 5**_

Chiro woke up and remembered his sibs would be there in an hour.

"Wow, I can't believe I invited those psycho paths here," Chiro muttered with a chuckle.

"Well, we wanted to meet them." Chiro screamed as his head turned to the white monkey sitting by his bead.

"Don't scare me like that Antauri!" Chiro tried to calm down his heart beats and laughed. "I don't have my glasses on or anything, remember?"

Antauri laughed. "Well, I'm glad to finally meet your family." Antauri put a pair of Chiro's glasses on the boy and smiled with Chiro.

"You mean my OTHER family." Chiro laughed at Antauri's confused face. "Now may I please have some privacy so I can get dressed?" Antauri chuckled at this and walked out of the boy's room.

Ten minutes later the boy ran into the control room…but he didn't wear his regular cloths. He wore black jeans with holes and pant splatters and a polo-t with pant splatters as well.

"What's up with that get-up, kid?" Sprx asked.

"I used to wear cloths like this all the time!" Chiro said. He stuck his tongue out playfully at Sprx. "I used to go to the Shuggazoomian Theater and Arts Academy in the more southern part of Shuggazoom."

"Oh, so we have an artist on our hands?" Gibson said playfully and Chiro stuck his tongue out playfully at him, too.

"Yes, you do, and I STILL wanna be an artist." Chiro sat down and pretended to be mad as he crossed his arms.

"I bet you wanna meet the person who made all those really good morals throughout the city," Nova said with a smile.

"Well…" Chiro chuckled. "I already know him…some know him better than I do, though."

"OH!" Otto cried. "Can we meet him?"

"Or, do I have a feeling we already have meet him?" Gibson looked at Chiro with a knowing smile.

"I agree." Antauri looked at Chiro the same way Gibson had, and Chiro bowed.

"Wait, I'm confused." Nova wacked Sprx after he said this.

"He is the artist who made them!" Nova said to Sprx as he rubbed his head.

"OH!" Otto raced up to Chiro and took his hands. "Have you been working on one lately?"

"Well, yes, and that's why I haven't told you guys that." Chiro looked up at everyone's confused face. "I'm working on it as a surprise for you guys."

"May we see it?" Antauri asked, but he thought he already knew the answer. The white simian laughed in his mind and smiled on the outside when Chiro proved him right.

"Nope! Not until it's done!" Chiro chuckled at Otto's disappointed face. "Don't worry, you'll see it soon. I'm working on the touch ups."

The team laughed and talked until they heard someone knocking at the foot of the Robot.

"Ok!" Chiro ran to the orange transporter tube and waved as he was sucked down to the lower level.

The next thing the monkeys heard was Chiro and some other voices arguing as they entered the control room.

"No! You are NOT going to do that!" Chiro was yelling at a boy who looked EXACTLY like him in the face, but had dark chocolate brown hair.

The brunette smirks and replies, "Well, I was just wondering, sheesh. I won't touch the stuff in the lab ok, it was just a joke."

"A joke my- oh hi monkey team," Chiro corrected himself when he saw the monkey team smirking at him.

"Ooooooo, Chiro was gonna say a bad word! Naughty, naughty!" Another boy who looked EXACTLY like Chiro but with a rusty red hair smiled at the monkey team.

The team looked around and saw there were six girls in the room.

"Hello!" A girl with curly black hair smiled at the monkey team while the brothers kept arguing. "My name is Julia. My triplet sister with the brown hair is the oldest of us three and is named Jaimen."

The brunette girl with curly hair smiled as well. "Hi. It's nice to finally meet you! Our other sister, with the rusty red hair is Jennavean. She's the second oldest of us three, but we are only the second oldest group."

"Yea," Jennavean said. "Those guys are the oldest group. Oh, and by the way call me Jenna."

The monkey team shook the girls' hands and introduced themselves.

"Hi!" A little girl, who looked like a little female version of Chiro with her spiky black hair and blue eyes, went up to them and shook the team's hands. "I'm Annabell, the youngest of them all! These are my triplet sisters! The oldest is the one with brown hair, Maybell, and the second oldest is the one with the rusty red hair, Claireibell."

"Ahh! You look just like Chiro!" Nova said as she shook the young girl's hand.

"Thanks! I get that a lot!" Annabell smiled.

The older boys finally made it too the party and introduced themselves.

"Hi, I'm Hiro and I'm the oldest. The second oldest is Jhiro here, the one with the rusty red hair, and we all know little Chiro." Hiro (the brunette) teased Chiro.

"Oh, shut up, Hiro." Chiro shock his head. "Will you behave, for me?"

"For you?" Hiro scratched his head. "It makes me wanna do something I'm not supposed to do."

Chiro sighed. "Then can you do it for them?" He pointed to the monkey team. "Or, are you really going to be an a**hole?"

The whole team was shocked, but then remembered that these boys annoyed Chiro…a lot! They could soon understand why he used such bad language.

"Guys, leave Chiro alone! You haven't left him alone since we got here!" Julia wacked both boys upside their heads before she said this. Chiro laughed along with the other giggling girls.

"So, I think I should introduce the team to you two." Chiro pointed to the two boys. "This is Antauri, Sprx, Gibson, Nova, and Otto."

"Nice to meet you guys!" Both boys shook hands with the monkey team.

"There's no reason to be worried about them. They aren't really trouble makers. All they really do is cause ME trouble." Chiro sighed as he spoke this comment. The two boys snickered.

"I'm sure they will behave," Antauri said as he looked up at the two boys. "And, if they don't, I give you responsibility in punishing them. Ok, Chiro?" Chiro's eyes went wide and he smirked at his brothers. The boys hid behind the girls…or tried to. The girls stepped aside and left them in the open.

"Oh…I plan to keep a very good eye on them. Thank you, Antauri." Chiro crossed his arms and then adjusted his glasses.

"Well," Hiro said, suddenly not scared, "we'll take your glasses then."

Chiro gave them a look that said 'Why don't you try, you idiot?'

"You take my glasses, your heads going to meet a freaking pan!" Chiro shouted at them.

Both boys were scared again and started to hide behind each other.

"Can we please get to business, here?" Chiro taped his foot impatiently on the floor.

"What do you mean by that?" Jenna asked. She thought she knew…boy, was she surprised.

"Do you guys remember when we gave the government our documents, and they were frauds?" Chiro asked. His siblings nodded and looked at each other, confused as to why he would suddenly bring this up. "Well," Chiro continued, "they found the REAL birth certificates; ALL of them."

His siblings were stunned.

"Really?" Julia asked excitedly.

"Yes…but who we thought we were…wasn't correct." Chiro looked around at his siblings as their faces turned white.

"W-where are they?" Hiro asked in the quietest voice he'd used the whole time he was there.

Chiro walked over to his orange chair and picked up some orange envelopes.

"They are right here." Chiro handed each one to the owner of the birth certificate. Everyone nervously opened up their envelopes. The three youngest waited like Chiro had told them to.

"Oh…wow…" Hiro looked up at everyone as he was the first of the 8 to read his. "I'm…Hiro Drago Lazzaro!"

Jhiro began to read his. "I-I'm Jhiro Federigo Lazzaro!"

Jaimen read hers soon after Jhiro. "Jaimen Violetta Lazzaro."

Jenna: "Jennavean Caterina Lazzaro."

Julia: "Julia Rosella Lazzaro."

Chiro sat down and put Maybell on his lap.

"Ok, let's read yours, M-bell." Chiro cleared his throat. "Maybell Annetta Lazzaro."

Chiro picked the shocked Maybell up and gave her to Hiro. Chiro sat back down on the ground and put Claireibell in his lap as well.

"Claireibell Felisa Lazzaro."

Jhiro came over and picked up Claireibell, and Chiro sat Annabell in his lap.

"Annabell Noemi Lazzaro."

The whole team sat and watched as the 8 looked at each other, still shocked, that their names were not what they thought they were.

"What was yours, Chiro?" Hiro asked him, still in his quiet voice.

"I'm Chiro Savio Lazzaro." Chiro looked at his siblings, and was confused when his brothers started to laugh. "What?"

"I-i-it's just th-that," Hiro laughs and then tries to continue. "Savio m-means clever, but you're an IDIOT!"

'WHAM!' Chiro knocks Hiro upside the head, and Hiro plummets to the floor.

"Yea, and Drago means dragon, but I just knocked you down like you were nothing!" Chiro then turned to Jhiro. "You got a problem with my name to, Federigo?" Jhiro just fell to the floor, pointing to Hiro, cracking up, and shaking his head. Chiro then looked down and saw that Hiro was cursing and complaining, and Chiro started to laugh too.

"You should see your face!" Chiro cried. Everyone in the room started to cry laughing too.

Annime:…Whatcha thank?


	6. Chiro's Friendsand Valina's Past?

Annime: Hilow!

Chiro: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else!

_Flashbacks/ Story telling_

_**Videos**_

_**Chapter 6**_

The monkey team were sitting and waiting for Chiro to come back with his friends. The young boy had left about a half an hour ago, so he must have been close to the Robot. The team then felt the boy's presence inside the Robot, and three others with him. They patiently waited as the boy and his friends walked from the transporter tubes.

"I'm hoooooooooooomme!" Chiro yelled happily and playfully into the Robot.

"Welcome back, kid!" Sprx said as the team walked towards the young man and his friends. "Who are these guys?"

"This," Chiro said, pointing to a boy with sandy blond hair and light brown eyes, "is Bob." Chiro then pointed to a girl with dyed blue hair and green eyes. "This is Carol." Carol waved with a happy smile on her face, and Chiro then pointed to another girl. She had natural dark violet hair with a pink tint and blue eyes. What freaked the monkeys out was how much the girl reminded them of Valina. "This is Vanessa." The girl curtsied and smiled at the monkeys with kind eyes.

"Hello!" each young child said to the team as they gaped at Vanessa.

The team was laughing and enjoying themselves with Chiro and his childhood friends, but Antauri was worried as Chiro and Vanessa showed signs of a close relationship.

"Yea, Chiro has helped me through a lot. Remember, Chiro, when my twin sister Valina went missing?" Vanessa asked Chiro.

The whole team went suddenly dead quiet as they waited for Chiro's answer.

"Yea and we'll find her! I'll bring her home, just like I promised!" Chiro smiled and hugged Vanessa as small tears welded into her eyes.

"Umm, Chiro?" Antauri didn't know what to think as the boy looked at him. Chiro had to have known that the Valina they were fighting was the same. Or, were they different and Antauri was being paranoid? "May I speak to you?" Chiro nodded at Antauri's request and they exited the room to Antauri's bedroom.

Once they had finally entered the room Antauri looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Chiro, who is this girl Vanessa speaks of, Valina?"

Chiro seemed a little confused, and maybe concerned with Antauri's question.

"She was a very good friend of mine since I was 2; she lived with adopted parents while her sister stayed with the rest of the orphans in the orphanage. Valina was one of the nicest and gentlest people you could ever meet. She wanted to be a doctor to help those who were hurt, and she didn't condone violence at all." As Chiro explained this, Antauri could feel Chiro's nerves. Antauri then saw what was going on. Chiro was in denial, and wouldn't except that the evil Valina was his long lost friend from childhood. Antauri now felt sorry for the child. Antauri put a hand on Chiro's shoulder and sadly smiled.

"Chiro," Antauri started, trying to find a way to explain this to the boy who had already gone through so much. "I'm sorry to say this, but I think Valina, is the same Valina we have been fighting."

Chiro's expression didn't change and he only laughed.

"No, Antauri, that's just silly."

"But, Chiro, it's true." Antauri looked deep into Chiro's eyes and could see that deep down Chiro had already known all of this.

"Antauri," Chiro moved his head to where he wasn't looking at Antauri. "Can we please talk about this later?"

Antauri sighed. He now understood the boy went through the same pain every single day; Antauri wanted to comfort him, but he did really know how to this time.

Antauri and Chiro went back to the team and the other three and started to talk and laugh together.

* * *

Once the three left the Robot, the team turned to Chiro.

"Do you think the Valina we have been fighting this whole time is the same Valina that is related to Vanessa?" Sprx asked Chiro. Chiro bit his lip at the question and quickly glanced at Antauri.

"There is a very good possibility…" Chiro trailed off as he stared at the ground.

"Were you close to this girl, Valina?" Gibson asked.

"Yes, I was VERY close to the girl. She went to a medical school in the more southern part of Shuggazoom. We would hang out a lot, and everyone respected her. She wouldn't fight back against the bullies who picked on her, so I had to defend her a lot. She didn't condone violence. The one day, she just disappeared. No one could find her." Chiro sadly looked up at the hyper force. "If the two girls are the same, then Valina is not doing this as willingly as we previously thought."

"I agree; I mean, how can a girl, so gentle and kind, go to become something completely opposite of that?" Nova said. "The poor girl."

"Wait! When did we start to care about Valina, kid?" Sprx asked. "She's the enemy, that's all there is to it."

"No, it's not." Chiro looked at Sprx. "There is someone behind the mask of darkness surrounding her. The good, the REAL Valina is in there somewhere."

"Wow!" Otto exclaimed, somewhat less serious compared to the others. "You know, you sounded a lot like Antauri there! At first I thought it was Antauri speaking! Wow!" Chiro smiled and laughed at Otto's childish ways.

"I agree; you did speak with much wisdom, Chiro." Antauri said with a smirk.

Chiro blushed and stuck his tongue out playfully at Antauri. Antauri only chuckled.

"Well, then what are we going to do about it?" Sprx asked, doubtfully. "It's not like we can go back in time."

"Yea, and if we did we could completely rearrange and alter the present!" Gibson added, trying to keep Chiro from making it an option.

"Well…do you think we could use the Power Primate?" Otto offered. "It worked for Sprx."

Chiro's head shot towards Otto and smiled.

"Th-that sounds like a good idea!" Chiro said, but it also sounded as if he were asking the team what they thought about the idea.

"Well, Sprx also had the Power Primate, and he wasn't working for the Skeleton King as long as Valina has," Antauri stated. Antauri honestly liked the plan, but how it was going to work was beyond him. He also knew that if it weren't for her being one of Chiro's old friends, he would have totally dismissed the idea. He wanted Chiro to stop worrying so much, but humans worry, especially teenagers.

"But, you don't think it's impossible, do you?" Chiro asked Antauri. Antauri looked into Chiro's eyes and could see that the boy wanted some kind of hope for his friend. Antauri was happy he could help here.

"There is a chance it would work, but I don't know how we would try." Antauri felt better when the boy smiled a true smile at him, and that he had comforted Chiro.

"Thanks Antauri." Chiro's smile brightened.

"What do we do now?" Otto asked.

Chiro cocked his head to the side.

"Well," the black haired boy said, "we could…wow, what can we do?"

Everyone laughed and Chiro playfully crossed his arms and act as if he were mad.

* * *

Annime: What do you think?

Antauri: Please review.


	7. Chiro's Sick

Annime: Why, hello!

Chiro: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG

_**Chapter 7**_

Chiro woke up and put his glasses on. He glanced at the clock which read 8:00am. He got out of bed, got dressed, and left his room to go put on his contacts.

Chiro noticed right away that his ears and eyes hurt, but he decided it was just him waking up. But once he had stood up, his head throbbed and his throat was soar and scratchy. He took a tissue and blew into it. Darn sinuses!

Now Chiro was in the bathroom and he looked into the mirror. What he saw surprised him; there was red by the color parts on both sides. Chiro just shrugged and took the contacts from the solution they sat in. He tried to put one on his left eye, but once it touched the surface his eye started to burn. Chiro quickly took the contact out and ran water into his eye. Once it was done burning he put on his glasses and started a coughing fit. Chiro sighed once he got control once again. He felt awful! He walked out of the bathroom and walked down the hallway to the kitchen.

Entering the kitchen, he looked around to find the room empty. He sat down to wait for the others and decided to put his head down. After putting his glasses into his pocket, he laid his head on his arms and soon drifted off to sleep.

"Chiro, Chiro!" Antauri said, shaking the sleeping boy.

"Huh, what?" Chiro said, quickly raising his head and looking around. He takes his glasses out of his pocket, puts them on, and looks at Antauri. "How long have I been asleep?" Chiro said with a slight cough.

"I'm not sure-wow, what happened to your eyes Chiro?" Antauri looked at the boy with concern.

"I don't know," Chiro replied massaging his temples.

"Do you feel alright, Chiro?" Antauri asked, concern not leaving his face.

"No, not really," Chiro said with a nervous chuckle.

"Well, what's wrong?"

"Antauri, I think the real question is what's NOT wrong right now."

Antauri grew more concerned with this answer.

"Well, I think you need to go to the sick bay." Antauri took Chiro's hand and led the tired boy out of the kitchen to the team's sick bay.

"Gibson!" Antauri called. Gibson came out of his lab to meet up with Antauri and Chiro.

"Yes, Antauri?" Gibson said, looking from Chiro to Antauri. "Wow, Chiro; you look horrible."

"That's why we need you to check up on him," Antauri said pulling Chiro towards the sick bay.

"Antauri, I'm ok. All I need is a nap," Chiro tried to reason.

"No way, you are going to be check over by Gibson," Antauri replied; his grip on the boys hand tightened.

"I don't want to be a bother," Chiro said, trying again.

"How many times must we tell you, YOU ARE NO BOTHER," Gibson said opening the door of the sick bay.

"He's right Chiro. You need to stop worrying about that." Antauri helped the sick boy onto the table.

"So, what seems to be the problem?" Gibson asked.

"Well, it might be easier to list what's NOT wrong, but I'll try," Chiro said with a laugh. "My nose is stuffed and hurts from my sinuses; my eyes hurt when I tried to put on my contacts and they are also swollen because of my sinuses; my ears hurt like crazy; I have a huge migraine from my sinuses; I MAY have a fever; my stomach hurts; and lastly, all of my muscles ach very, very badly!" Gibson looked at Chiro with concern and then looked at Antauri.

"Wow, we got ourselves a problem with him. He just said he hurt EVERYWHERE." Gibson went to his computer. "Antauri, I'm sorry to have to ask you this, but can you step out so I may take some tests?"

"Oh, not at all; just contact me as soon as you find the results." Antauri stepped out of the room and went into the kitchen to find Nova, Sprx, and Otto.

"Hey, Antauri; where's the kid?" Sprx asked as he fixed breakfast.

The silver monkey sat down at the table and said, "Chiro isn't feeling well so Gibson is checking him out."

"Aww, Poor Chiro! What's wrong with him? I mean, what hurts?" Nova asked looking up from her cereal.

"He says everything hurts. His head, eyes, nose, ears, stomach, and his muscles all throughout his body," Antauri replied with a sigh. "I'm really worried."

"You don't have to! Chiro's tough!" Otto said as he started to eat his eggs.

"Yea, but Chiro doesn't get sick too often, so this is maybe a problem," Antauri said.

"Don't forget that the kid has problems from his past!" Sprx added.

"Yea, but he got over a lot of those problems, didn't he Antauri?" Nova asked.

"Yes, surprisingly he doesn't have many emotional problems; not a lot more than people with so called normal lives. It's a good thing the main problem in his body is sinuses," Antauri said; then he thanked Sprx for the pancakes he had just made for him.

"Well, let's just keep our fingers crossed," Nova said, going back to eating her cereal.

"**Gibson to monkey team," **Gibson said over the intercom. **"The results for Chiro's tests are in."**

Antauri, Otto, Sprx, and Nova ran to the sick bay to see Chiro sitting up. Chiro looked worse than before and very tired.

"Ok, team," Gibson said clearing his throat. "Chiro's sinuses make up a lot of his problems, but the poor boy has a mild case of the stomach flu; an ear infection in both ears; a high-mild case of the flu; and an eye infection in both eyes." Gibson winced after he listed all of these things.

"What are we going to do?" Nova asked. "We can't give him too much medicine."

"Let's take a nap," Chiro said, causing everyone to look at him.

"Come one, Chiro," Otto said helping Chiro out off of the table and out of the room. "I'll help you to your room so you can get some sleep!" Chiro followed him, but he almost fell, so Sprx decided to come to help him with supporting Chiro.

"Ok, we'll just tell them when they come back. I think we are going to try to get rid of his flu's and ear infection first with these special pills. They will hit his flu's first and then move on to the ear infection. It will take a little while because I can't make the pills to strong, but it's better than him being over dosed," Gibson explained.

"Well, what are we going to do about his eyes?" Antauri asked.

"We will need to keep an eye on them. Besides that, it's just sinuses. Everyone has sinuses." Gibson shrugged.

"W-will the eye infections hurt his eye sight?" Nova asked worriedly.

"Oh no, the eye infections are just a type of pink eye, just not contagious," Gibson explain, showing there wasn't anything to worry about.

"So he'll be ok?" Nova asked again.

"Oh, yes! Chiro is going to be just fine, but he'll be miserable for a while, sadly." Gibson's face grimaced and he looked at Antauri. Antauri was plainly worried. Nova and Gibson didn't have to ask to know this.

Just then, Sprx and Otto came into the room and Gibson explained the situation to the two.

"Aww, poor kid!" Sprx said. "He was so tired too!"

"We will just have to keep an eye on him!" Otto said.

The team the exited the room to go check on Chiro.

* * *

Antauri: Please review!


	8. Chiro's Sick part 2

Annime: Hello!

Chiro: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG!

_**Chapter 8**_

The monkey team entered the boy's room to find him sound asleep and his glasses on his night stand. Chiro was all covered up and looked very peaceful as he slept.

"He seems to be sleeping just fine; he'll need a lot of rest, the poor boy," Gibson said as he followed Antauri to the bed.

"How long do you think until he feels better?" Antauri asked.

"Hmm," Gibson hummed as he was thinking. "I'd have to say, 252 hours, at the least."

"Umm, and how many days exactly is that, Brain Strain?" Sprx asked.

"Well, SPRXY, that would be about a week and a half." Gibson smiled as Sprx glared at him.

"Why so long?" Nova asked.

"Well, he has multiple illnesses and I can only medicate him for so many at one time. Too many medicines and it may harm him," Gibson answered.

"He looks exhausted." Nova pointed to the bags underneath his eyes.

"Well, I didn't tell Chiro I knew this, but some of my tests suggest he hasn't slept in about four days, and he had only about 3 hours of sleep last night." Gibson glanced at Antauri. "Remember when he told us about his insomnia?"

Chiro had insomnia for about a year when he was a child. He would stay up for weeks and not get more than an hour's sleep. He had to drink coffee, energy drinks, and sugary drinks for energy. The doctors had told Chiro it was because of the traumatizing things going on around him. Chiro was finally able to sleep regularly when he turned seven.

"Yes; why?" Sprx asked.

"Because, I think he might be sinking back into it." Gibson was still observing the boy and started to write things down in on his clip board. "Not to worry, though. This amount of sleep and that may help him get out of it as soon as it started."

"Well, we should go back to watching the city," Antauri said. As much as Antauri wanted to stay with Chiro, he knew the boy needed his sleep. The team went back into the control room and kept an eye on the scanner, but everyone's mind was on the sickly boy. Their young leader would always brighten up a room; now he was in his room, miserable.

"Poor kid," Sprx whispered. Otto looked over at him and gave him a reassuring smile.

"He'll be ok, Gibson will help him get better; we'll all play a part," Otto said putting a hand on Sprx's shoulder.

"Thanks, Otto," Sprx said smiling back at him. "Hey, how about we make him some special soup; that will make him feel better."

"Yea," Nova said excitedly. "His favorite was chicken noodle soup."

"Then let's do it!" Sprx said as he ran into the kitchen.

"Well, they seem very…excited, wouldn't you agree, Antauri?" Gibson asked as he chuckled at his friend's antics.

"Yes, at least we will have something for Chiro to have in his stomach when he wakes up." Antauri excused himself and went to Chiro's room to find the boy awake and sitting up. Chiro didn't have his glasses on and was holding his ears. He looked up as he heard the doors close.

"Antauri, what's up?" Chiro asked.

"You, that's what's up; you should be DOWN: asleep. And, how did you know it was me?" Antauri said curious to how Chiro was able to do that.

"I felt your Power Primate reading. All of you guys have a different reading. Oh, and also I didn't hear or fell any footsteps on the ground, and you're the only one who can float." Chiro smiled as he put on his glasses and saw the impressed look that was upon Antauri's face.

"You are becoming a very clever young man, aren't you?" Antauri asked.

"Nope, I'm becoming a very clever BOY; I'd rather not grow up just yet." Chiro giggled at Antauri's surprised expression. "But thank you, all the same, Antauri."

Antauri smiled at this and came closer to the boy.

"Are you feeling any better?" Antauri asked the sickly boy.

"No, not really; I feel better rested, not a lot better in the other areas, sadly." Chiro covered his ears again and his expression turned into one of pain.

"What's wrong, Chiro?" Antauri asked.

"My stupid ear infection; it won't leave me alone." Chiro continued to clutch his ears.

Antauri wished to help the boy, and then remembered that the medicine for Chiro was ready.

"I think I can get you something, I'll be right back." Antauri turned to leave the room.

"Thank you, Antauri. And, I mean for EVERYTHING." Chiro smiled at Antauri's confused face. Then it hit Antauri, and he smiled back at Chiro. He turned and went to get the medicine.

"NO, I'M GOING TO GIVE IT TO HIM WHEN HE WAKES UP!" Sprx screamed from the kitchen. Antauri poked his head into the room.

"How about you all take it to him now, he's awake." Antauri chuckled as he watched them race from the kitchen and into Chiro's room. He could also hear Chiro trying to calm down the small group, and this made him laugh all the more. It was almost never a boring day around here.

Antauri entered the med bay to find Gibson working with some chemicals.

"Chiro is awake; I believe he would be thankful to have some medication," Antauri spoke as Gibson's head rose from his work.

"Agreed; allow me to grab some and proceed with you to Chiro's room." Gibson picked up a bottle off the table that had 'Chiro's Medicine' scribbled on it in Gibson's cursive hand writing. "Here we go!" Gibson smiled with a nod. The two simians made their way to their young leader's room. They entered the room to find Chiro by himself again.

"They went crazy on me, Antauri!" Chiro said. "I don't think I ever, or ever wanted to, eat that fast in my life! They made me hurry up!"

Antauri chucked at this and floated to the boy.

"Are you feeling any better, Chiro?" the silver simian asked the black haired boy.

"No, not really, but I'm a little excited to see you guys came to see me." Chiro smiled with Antauri and Gibson came over to the two of them.

"Why? Because we have medicine or because we are calmer?" Gibson asked, teasing the boy.

"Well, both and I just like talking to you guys. Not that I don't like talking to the others, it's just that…What's with them and being this excited today?" Chiro looked at the door with a bewildered expression and the two simians chuckled at this.

"Well, maybe they are just trying to make you smile?" Antauri asked. Chiro laughed at this.

"'Make me smile'…more like 'make me scared'," Chiro answered playfully. The three laughed until Chiro started to cough and clutch his head again. Gibson quickly brought Chiro over a pill.

"Now, I want you to take 3 of these a day, and then when your ear infection goes away, tell me. I'll then start you on some different medication. Also," Gibson said as he picked up some eye drops and Chiro took his medicine, "here is your medicine for your eyes. You will be unable to wear contacts for a while, but hopefully not that long."

"Thank you Gibson, thank you too, Antauri," Chiro said with a loving smile.

"Do not mention it, Chiro; only mention if you fell some sort of side effects or the medicine makes you feel worse." Gibson smiled and then excused himself from the room.

"Well, you should get some rest," Antauri said to Chiro as he pushed the boy down. Chiro chuckled and did as Antauri wished and lied down.

"Ok, Antauri," Chiro said closing his eyes. Soon, the sickly boy was sound asleep and Antauri stayed by his side, meditating, just in case Chiro would need anything if he were to awaken.

Annime: Watcha think?

Gibson: Reviewing would be appreciated.


	9. New Dicoveries

Annime: Hi!

Chiro: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG!

Otto: Or anything belonging to someone else!

_**Chapter 9**_

Chiro woke up to blackness. He reached over to try and find his glasses. He groaned at the fact that he would have to sit up to find his glasses; he was so dang tired! Then, Chiro was surprised when he felt someone place his glasses upon his face. He looked up and smiled back at Antauri.

"Hello, Antauri," Chiro said.

"Hello, Chiro; are you feeling any better?" Antauri replied. He sounded happy that Chiro was awake, but also concerned for the boy as well.

"Yes, actually; thank you." Chiro finally made himself sit up and Antauri sat himself onto the bed.

"So, what's new from when I fell asleep?" Chiro asked.

"I don't know; I haven't left the room," Antauri answered back.

Chiro quickly looked at the clock. The clock read: 3:00. Chiro had fallen asleep at around 10:30. Chiro looked back at Antauri.

"Y-you stayed in here that long, for me?" Chiro asked, surprise clear in his voice.

"Why, of course Chiro," Antauri stated; but before he could say anymore, the alarm went off.

"Oh, no," Chiro muttered. He tried to climb out of bed, only to be stopped by Antauri.

"Chiro, you are in no condition to be fighting!" Antauri told the boy, pushing him back on the bed.

"Antauri, I'm not letting you guys fight them alone." Chiro had determination written all over his face and Antauri couldn't say no to this…well, not COMPLETELY.

"Ok, but you are staying in the control room, no 'if', 'ands', or 'buts'," Antauri spoke to the boy stern but gentle at the same time. Chiro was about to protest, but decided not to push his luck. They both ran out into the control room. Antauri told them how Chiro was going to stay in the control room while they engaged the Robot. They nodded in acknowledgement and went to their posts throughout the Robot by going through their tubes. Chiro went to the main computer and put in the sequence so he could watch everything. He grabbed the head phones that would help him to communicate with the team.

"Testing; monkey team can you hear me?" Chiro said through the head phones.

"We can hear you loud and clear, Chiro," Antauri replied.

"Ok," Chiro said, "Now let's do this!"

They finally found the threat that triggered the alarm: Formless, a hundred of them, and TV monster.

"Hyper Force; today I will bring you destruction!" Skeleton King on the TV monsters face laughed evilly.

"When will he ever give up?" Nova asked.

"I ask myself that question all the time," said Chiro, making Sprx chuckle.

As the fought, Chiro gave orders that worked splendidly. Soon, it was only TV monster that was of a threat.

"Well, monkey team, you have succeeded, but I must tell you some…interesting information." Skeleton King laughed cockily, but continued, "Chiro is my grandson."

The monkey team grew angry at this assumption.

"Why should we believe you?" Sprx yelled angrily.

"Why should we believe anything you say? You have given not one reason to think you are an honest man!" Gibson followed.

Skeleton King chuckled once again and said, "Well, technically, he is the Alchemist's grandson, but I'm not complaining."

Antauri was clutching his jaw tight in anger. How DARE he speak that he had relation to Chiro like that?

"Skeleton King, I advise you to make a good excuse to why you made such a ridiculous assumption such as this, before we hunt you down and get it from you ourselves," Antauri said. He was serious and angrily stern. His small speech surprised the rest of the simians, but they didn't argue.

"My- the Alchemist's daughter, practically 100% Italian, traveled to Italy and married a man who was also 100% Italian. They had three sets of triplets; the first group being boys, the rest being girls. On the day of each one of his or her birth, they were taken here to Shuggazoom and placed into an orphanage. You all know the rest as the boy must have told you," Skeleton King answered with confidence.

"And, again, tell us why we should believe that?" Nova asked, angered even more than before he had explained.

"Because, the Alchemist's name was Savio Drago De Luca, his daughter's name was Gioia Elda De Luca, and his son in law's name was Elario Leonardo Lazzaro." Skeleton King chuckled after he finished.

Everyone went silent and Skeleton King chuckled again and surprised them all by leaving with not even another word. Only now did they realize that Chiro was silent the whole time.

"Kid, kid, are you there?" Sprx spoke through the communicator. No one replied.

"Monkey team; hurry to the control room!" Antauri commanded. They all hurried to the control room to find Chiro leaning against the main computer with both hands. Antauri could sense that his emotions were going wild with confusion.

"Kid, are you ok?" Sprx asked.

Chiro turned around with bewilderment written all over his pale face. This answered their question as a 'no'.

"Chiro, is something wrong?" Otto asked, but everyone knew what was wrong: Chiro was just told that his grandfather was Skeleton King.

"D-do you thing he was telling the truth?" Chiro asked with a shaking voice.

"Well, we cannot be for sure," Gibson spoke. They were angry that this was thrown at the sickly boy.

"B-but what if he's right?" Chiro asked.

"If he is to be correct," Antauri spoke, determined to calm the boy, "then you are related to the Alchemist. He was kind and gentle before that day everything changed; you should not worry. Also, you are who YOU are. Similar to what you like to say to us: Nothing changes, only that you have the knowledge of it."

This worked to calm the boy , but he soon had a troubled look on his face.

"I-is it wrong that I feel a small amount of comfort knowing who my grandfather is, that he was the Alchemist?" Chiro asked mainly looking at Antauri.

Antauri smiled at the boy and replied, "Of course it is, Chiro. You are a young boy who does not know his parents and has just learned that his grandfather was born humble and kind; you SHOULD be at LEAST a slit bit happy."

Chiro smiled again before he gently sat himself to the ground.

"Now, since it's all over," said Chiro, "could you guys help me to my room; I could really use a nap."

The whole team chuckled and they helped their young leader to his room so he could sleep peacefully once again.

* * *

Annime: Ok, some of you are going to ask me: Why didn't you make SK his FATHER? Well, I have some reasons.

#1: I wanted the monkey team to be asleep for about 30-50 years before Chiro awoke them.

#2: I wanted the Alchemist to be his relative, not SK, in a sense.

#3: Since I wanted reason number one and two, the Alchemist would have at least just been turned into SK when his daughter would be born (he would be the Alchemist turning evil for those 9 months), and that would give her about 30-40 something years to have Chiro, and then he would find the monkeys and blah, blah, blah.

There, those are my reasons.

Otto: Please review!


	10. He's Better Then it Gets Worse

Annime: Ok, I'll try to make this chapter better that the last.

Chiro: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG!

Antauri: Or anything belonging to someone else…

Kristy: Annime, what's up with Antauri?

Chiro: He's mad at her for making SK my granddad.

Kristy: Oh…

_**Chapter 10**_

Chiro kicked the punching bag a few times to warm up on his skills. His illnesses were finally gone and he could now focus on other things, such as training.

The team didn't know it, but he knew that they had been talking about what Skeleton King had told them. He knew they were nervous on what Skeleton King would do about the boy; some thought he might even try to bring Chiro onto his side.

"Get real, guys," Nova would reply. "He would NEVER even try to work for that bone bag!"

"I know this, Nova," Antauri would say. "My fears don't lie there; they lie with the fact the Skeleton King will do anything to get what he wants, including hurt the poor boy."

Chiro had been comforted with the fact that he wasn't looked at differently, and he sometimes even found that he had forgotten about the information entirely when Antauri would ask him if he was troubled by it and wanted to talk.

"Chiro, I'm worried that you may be bothered by what Skeleton King has told us," Antauri would say to the boy.

Chiro would just look up at Antauri with confusion.

"Umm, what are you…Oh!" Chiro would make a nervous laugh and say, "I honestly completely forgot about that."

Antauri would be very relieved that Chiro was ok and would float away with good thoughts.

Chiro continued to punch the punching bag even when he heard someone walk into the room.

"Chiro, are you ready for training?" Nova asked.

"Yep, just a second, please." Chiro continued (still) to punch the bag. He soon gave a nice blow that knocked it to the ground.

"Nice! You have accomplished much from your training," Nova said as she helped the boy hook the punching bag back on its hook.

"Thanks; I've been working on my training ever since I got better. I mean, you never know what's going to happen." Chiro slapped the punching bag and smiled at Nova. "So, are we going to go train or what?"

Nova smiled and led the boy from his room to the training room that he had been absent in ever since he got sick. She started him at a lower level to warm him up and slowly brought it higher and higher to level 9. Chiro did ever single level perfectly well. 9 challenged him, so Nova kept him there so he could get better at it. Chiro jumped, flipped, hit, and kicked as he worked to prefect his skills.

She had once thought Chiro was showing off with all his flipping and cartwheels; until he told her every move was made so nothing hit him and he could throw off the enemy. She had laughed in doubt at this until they tested his theory. She had been in shock when he had been proven correct.

She was watching him as he was close to finishing his training session when Antauri walked into the room. (She was in the room that held the controls for the training room.)

"How is he doing?" Antauri asked as he looked from her to Chiro.

"He's doing very well; especially with the fact that he was just sick in bed two days ago," Nova answered.

"We must still remember to be gentle with the boy," Antauri spoke again. "He may still be a little weak from being in bed for so long."

"Look at him, Antauri," Nova said with happiness. "Does he look like he's weak to you?"

Antauri was silent for a moment as he watched Chiro completely finish the training session. Chiro looked up at the two and waved with a bright smile.

"Yes, you are right," Antauri said as the two simians waved back at the child. "He is going to be just fine."

It was soon lunch time and everyone was excited to be together sitting down at the table. Chiro hadn't been sick for two days before now, but they had wanted him to stay in his room and rest. Now he was able to walk around like before he had gotten sick.

"Welcome back, kid," Sprx said.

"It's good to be back, Sprx," Chiro replied. "What's new today?"

"Well," Otto said, "Sprx and Gibson got into another fight and the fight made Gibson blow up the lab."

"Ouch," Chiro said. "Are you guys ok?"

"Yes, we are just fine, although no thanks to Sprx," Gibson stated.

"Hey," Sprx countered, "maybe you should have been paying more attention to what you were doing!"

The two were now bickering and arguing at each other while the others rolled their eyes.

"Sorry I asked," Chiro said with a chuckle to the non-bickering simians.

"Well, how are you feeling, Chiro?" Antauri asked.

"I'm feeling a lot better, thanks to you guys," said Chiro.

"It was no problem, Chiro," said Nova. "Now everything can go back to normal."

"Yea, even if we now know Skeleton King is your granddad." Otto looked from Antauri to Chiro. Chiro had a look as though he had just been stabbed or something while Antauri was giving him an angry look. "Did I say something wrong…?" Otto asked. Chiro shook his head and put on a smile.

"It's all good; don't worry about it," Chiro said. He soon went quiet and back to eating. Antauri looked at Chiro and relaxed when he felt the child's emotions were fine.

They were soon done eating and the bickering between Gibson and Sprx had settled down to a few mumbles. They were all in the control room talking and laughing together when the alarm sounded.

"Monkeys, mobilize!" Chiro commanded. They were all in their places in under a minute and were ready to fight the threat.

"Wait," Gibson said before they took off, "this threat we don't need the robot; see, we can fight them on foot."

Chiro took a closer look at the monitor and saw that Gibson was correct.

"Ok, team," said Chiro, "let's do this old school style!" Chiro unbuckled his seat belt and everyone else followed his order and they were soon on the ground outside ready to fight. The threat (a very small army of formless) made its way to the monkey team.

"MONKEY-FU!" Chiro cried out, attacking a formless. The rest of the team followed by attacking other formless clones; all was going well until a formless grabbed Chiro by his waist and started to take him the opposite direction of the monkey team.

"Put me down!" Chiro cried, but it was no use.

"Chiro," Antauri shouted, but it that was no use ether. Chiro and the formless were all gone. The team looked at each other.

"I think we just fell for one of the Bone-Bag's traps," said Sprx.

Annime: What's gonna happen next?

Antauri: Hopefully nothing that hurts Chiro.

Gibson: Please review.


	11. Sorcerer?

Annime: Hi!

Chiro: You do a lot of updating, then you stop…a patter is what I see.

Annime: Really?

Chiro: …I don't…never mind.

Antauri: Annime doesn't own Yugioh or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 11**_

Antauri and the rest of the team sat in the robot as they waited for their chance to strike the Citadel of Bone and save Chiro. Their poor leader had been kidnapped and they were all worried about him…ok, mainly it was Antauri.

"The kid will be fine, Antauri," Sprx said as he tried to calm the sliver simian. Antauri sighed.

"Ok," Antauri said. "We attack…now!" The whole robot launched towards the Citadel of Bone. Then suddenly, something hit the robot and it went swirling out of control until it crashed into the Citadel of Bone.

"Is everyone ok?" Gibson asked as they all rubbed their heads.

"Yea, I'm good." Sprx cracked his back. "Ouch."

"Ok, team lets head out-," but Antauri was cut off as formless grabbed him.

"Antauri-wow!" Sprx was now being dragged by the formless as well.

"What's going on?" Nova asked before she screamed.

Otto was nervously listening to her scream as he was grabbed by the formless.

Soon Gibson, the last, was then kidnapped from the robot. They had no idea what to think because they were taken by surprise at a whole new level…and it made them feel uncomfortable.

Chiro sat in his cell wondering how he was going to get out of this mess. He wasn't very happy with everything that was going on…not a bit. He sighed as he thought about all the mess that happened before. How could Skeleton King be his grandfather? Well, it was more like the Alchemist, but it was still a little weird. He didn't know whether to believe it or not…but he could see the physical relation between Chiro and the Alchemist… ok maybe it was mainly the hair, but still. It would also explain why Chiro has powers. Lately, though, Chiro had been noticing weird things around him, like he would look at a blooming flower on one of Gibson's lab tables, someone would get him mad and he'll look away and glare at them, and then he would look back at the flower and it would look as if it had died in three seconds! Chiro's anger would be gone and the flower would go back to normal when he touched it. Chiro noticed more things than this happen, but he didn't want to worry the monkey team.

"Chiro," Mandarin spoke as he walked into Chiro's cell. Two other formless clones followed him and Chiro scowled and him.

"What do you want, Mandy?" Chiro asked. Mandarin scowled at the nickname.

"We need you to come with us." Mandarin snapped his fingers and the formless picked Chiro up.

"Put me down!" Chiro shouted. Mandarin laughed and he led the formless out of the room and through the halls of the Citadel of Bone, still carrying Chiro.

The monkeys struggled to get out of the ropes that held them to a wall, but they seemed to be made of a special kind of material.

"Otto, Gibson, anyone, can you get free?" Antauri asked. Nobody said yes, they only growled angrily as they tried to fight the gooey ropes.

"Hello, monkey team," a sinister voice said. They all looked up and saw Skeleton King and Mandarin standing side by side. "I know you want to see your boy. Mandarin, bring him out."

Mandarin snapped his fingers and then two formless carrying the struggling Chiro.

"Here," Skeleton King said.

"Chiro," Antauri muttered.

Chiro looked up.

"Monkey Team," Chiro mumbled still struggling.

"Today, I need to test something with my grandson," Skeleton King said, turning to Chiro.

"Oh, and who's that?" Chiro asked, even though he already knew what would be the answer.

"You are of course, and now it's time to see of you inherited the powers of sorcery." Skeleton King walked to Chiro and a formless held out his arm.

"W-what are you doing?" Chiro asked as he saw Skeleton King take a blade to Chiro's arm. Skeleton King didn't answer, but he did cut a pretty deep cut into Chiro's arm. "Oww," Chiro cried out loudly. The Monkey Team's level of anger sky rocketed, especially Antauri's.

Skeleton King took some of Chiro's blood and put it in a small tube.

"If my ooze turns blue, he is a sorcerer; if it turns red, he was born with a different power; and if it turns green, he only had the power primate." Skeleton King dropped the blood into the ooze and waited. Chiro was wincing in pain as the power primate slowly healed his cut. Antauri was growing angrier and angrier by the second with the fact he couldn't help Chiro.

Antauri then looked to the ooze and saw that it had turned blue…wait that can't be right. He looked up at Chiro again and saw Chiro had noticed the blue ooze as well.

"I-it should have turned red," Chiro said. "I'm an Earth Benver."

"Sorcerer's powers sometimes hide as the form of other powers until the person grows to a curtain age or they discover their true powers. Sometimes the powers they form as are random, but sometimes they help show what kind of sorcerer you are." Skeleton King looked at Chiro when he finished speaking.

"Ok," Chiro said. "Then what kind of sorcerer am I, you bone head?" Chiro asked with annoyance.

Skeleton King didn't say anything. He just dropped another small amount of Chiro's blood into the ooze, and then the ooze turned white.

"What does that mean?" Nova asked.

"It shows what kind of sorcerer he is," Skeleton King said. "If it stayed blue, it would show he was a water sorcerer. If it changed to green it would show he was an earth sorcerer. If it changed to purple, it would have shown he was an intelligence sorcerer. If it had turned yellow, it would have shown he was a wind sorcerer. Red would have meant fire. Black would have meant, not necessarily evil, but dark. And lastly, white is a light sorcerer. A light sorcerer is one of the strongest types of sorcerers there are. They have many of the other sorcerers' abilities, and many more of their own." Skeleton King looked at Chiro and smiled his evil smile. "You are very interesting Chiro."

"So, what happens to my powers now?" Chiro asked a little inpatient.

"You're a sorcerer," Skeleton King said. "You are no longer an Earth Benver since your true powers have been discovered."

"What about my brothers and sisters on Shuggazoom?" Chiro asked. "If you hurt them-,"

"They are not sorcerers and I didn't have to test them to know that," Skeleton King said.

Suddenly, Otto was able to break out of the ropes. He started to free the others quietly. Soon they were all free and Skeleton King hadn't even noticed…but Chiro did.

"Hyper force, go," Chiro said softly. Skeleton King looked at Chiro curiously, but was taken by surprise when the hyper force grabbed Chiro and they started to run out of the room. They didn't hear him call any command to drag them back, and they didn't care. They were only worried about getting Chiro out of there.

"You don't want me to go after them?" Mandarin asked.

"No, let them go." Skeleton wore another evil smile.

(Line) (In the Super Robot)

"Chiro, are you ok?" Antauri asked as Chiro sat in the med bay while they traveled to Shuggazoom.

"Y-yea, but I feel weird." Chiro rubbed his head. "But I can't feel vibrations with my feet anymore." Chiro looked into Antauri's eyes. "Call me crazy Antauri, but I think he was telling the truth."

"Are you crazy, kid?" Sprx said as he and the rest of the team walked into the room.

"Yea, Chiro; what has ever given us a reason to trust him?" Nova asked.

"Guys, think about it," Chiro pressed on. "I'm the Alchemist's grandson; I can't feel my Earth Benver powers; and we all have been noticing that I can do so strange things lately."

"Are you saying that all that weird stuff you have been able to as of late have been your powers going into its real form?" Gibson asked.

"Exactly; just like that one time with the flower."

"What flower, Chiro?" Antauri asked.

"Well," Chiro said. He then told them the story of how the flower had died in like, three seconds and then when he touched it again it went back to the way it was.

"Oh, wow," Nova said, covering her face with her hand. "You ARE a sorcerer; a LIGHT sorcerer!"

"Ok, so if he is, how is the kid going to learn how to use these powers of his?" Sprx asked.

"Indeed, Sprx is correct. We don't know about these powers, and there aren't many sorcerers around," Gibson agreed.

"I know someone who might be able to help," Antauri said with a smile. "Captain Shuggazoom."

"Oh, right!" Chiro said. "Let's go see him right away-,"

"No, Chiro," Antauri stopped him. He looked lovingly at the boy. "We will tomorrow, but today you must go get so rest." Chiro sighed in defeat and headed to his room with Antauri right behind him. The monkey team left behind smiled as they thought about how Chiro was safe again.

"Why do you think Skeleton King has been helping Chiro; you know, in weird ways?" Nova asked.

"Probably for his own personal gain," Sprx replied. They all nodded in agreement and went back to their computers.

"Ok, Chiro," Antauri said to the obviously tired boy. "Climb into bed." Chiro chuckled, but did as the silver monkey told him to.

"Good night, Antauri," Chiro said before closing his eyes and falling into a peaceful sleep.

"Good night," Antauri said with a smirk, and proceeded to staying with him the whole night.

* * *

Annime: Watcha think?

Antauri: Please review.


	12. All of the Books

Annime: Hello!

Chiro: Hello?

Gibson: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Italian**_

_Irish_

_**Chapter 12**_

Chiro and the rest of the team stood with Captain Shuggazoom at the large doorway to the Alchemist's old libratory. Chiro was just a bundle of excitement. Sprx had compared this to giving a little child ten chocolate bars. He now says he thinks it was an understatement.

"So what are we looking for?" the excited rave haired boy asked.

"We are looking for a pure white book," Captain Shuggazoom replied. He turned to Antauri and spoke, "I've never seen the child like this; he is usually more serious and earth bound than to get all jumpy like this."

"Well," Antauri said back with a smirk, "you've never seen him where he didn't have to be serious. _This_ is the Chiro we see every day." Antauri chuckled. "Then again, he is pretty excited about this."

"Who can blame the kid?" Sprx joined into the conversation. "The kid is figuring out his birth powers. Who wouldn't be excited?"

"Chiro, don't run too far ahead!" Nova called. Antauri looked up to see the child looking around the room way ahead of the group.

"I will go catch up with him," Antauri murmured to Captain Shuggazoom. The elderly man only nodded and watched as Antauri did as he said he would do.

"Chiro," Antauri spoke as he reached the young black head. "Have you found anything?"

"I-I think so, but I can't be sure if it's…" but Chiro trailed off as he started to open the latch to an all glass case with a completely white book inside.

"Hold on, Chiro." Antauri turned to Captain Shuggazoom. "We found it-Chiro I said hold on."

"It's ok Antauri," Captain Shuggazoom said with a wave. "Let the boy look at it. There isn't any harm."

Good thing too, because Chiro already had the book in his hands. He couldn't have stopped reaching for it before even if he had wanted to; but now that he had it n his hands he couldn't help but open it. Inside were pages and pages of Italian writing full of magic and spells. Chiro read the first paragraph with Antauri trying to read behind his shoulder as the rest of the monkey team walked to them.

"Oh, wow," Chiro said. He wore a smile. "This actually says there is a difference between witches and sorcerers. Most witches may use their powers for evil, while many sorcerers use their powers for good. Rarely is it the opposite."

"Really?" Sprx asked. "Let me read." Sprx took the book from Chiro and the boy laughed as Sprx made a funny face at the words. "What the crap? What kind of language is this?"

"Italian," Chiro said taking the book back. Sprx blinked at his empty hands and then playfully glared at Chiro.

"Yes, I never knew why my old friend, the Alchemist liked the language until late into the friendship," Captain Shuggazoom spoke.

"It was because he was Italian, wasn't it?" Otto asked.

"Why yes, it was."

"Wow," Chiro muttered looking back into the book. Antauri put his hand onto Chiro's shoulder.

"Maybe you can look at that later," Antauri said. Chiro looked at him with a little glint of disappointment in his eyes, but he nodded.

"Why do you need these? Oh and how do you know Italian?" Captain Shuggazoom asked.

"W-well," Chiro said. "We've figured out that…I'm a light sorcerer." He gave Captain S. a nervous smile. "I also know…that the Alchemist is my…grandfather." Chiro heavily exhaled when he had finally finished.

"Y-you're; you're Gioia's son?" Captain S. asked quietly. Chiro nodded slowly. "How is the little lady?" Captain S. asked with a smirk.

"I-I don't know-I never meet her." Chiro clutched the book to his chest. "I was raised in an abusive orphanage. I learned Italian as my first language, but didn't know I was Italian until just recently."

"Oh, my," Captain S. said. "Well, if you don't want to get into that story, you don't have to."

Chiro sighed in relief and Antauri squeezed his shoulder.

"Well," Captain S. continued, "you are going to need more than that book if you are a light sorcerer." Captain S. walked over to a large certain and pulled it open. The certain moved to the right and showed a whole collection of books. One was all purple; another was all green. There was a book for every element of sorcery.

"Oh, wow," Chiro said in surprise.

"Yep, you'll have to read all of these to master your element." Captain Shuggazoom smiled.

"Cool," Chiro said with excitement. He raced over to the books and looked over to Antauri as if asking for permission. Antauri nodded with a smile, and Chiro started to carefully pick up each book. He placed them in his arms, and Antauri noticed he looked a lot like a school boy with that many books. Antauri chuckled at this thought and smiled even more when Chiro ran over to the team.

"Do you want to take a quick look at those books?" Captain S. asked with a smirk. Chiro nodded eagerly and opened the green book.

"Wow," Chiro said. "This book's written in German."

"I see you inherited the skill of understanding multiple languages from your mother and grandfather," Captain S. said with a chuckle.

"Really; I did?" Chiro asked in surprise.

"Yep, you're also like a spitting image of Lady Gioia." Captain S. laughed. "She would have me call her that when she would finally talk me into playing with her dolls."

Chiro looked over at Antauri. Antauri's heart swelled when he felt that connection with Chiro: It was like Chiro wanted Antauri to pleased with him. Antauri smiled and saw a light dance in Chiro's eye.

"So, let's see…" Chiro muttered as e looked into the blue book. "This one is French. Oh and this yellow one is Spanish. Purple is Austrian…" Chiro seemed to get more and more excited with each book. "The black one is in Greek; and lastly…wait a minute." Chiro looked down and saw a pink book. "What's this?"

"Oh, pink means you are a garden sorcerer," Captain S. said. "You know flowers and stuff."

"Oh," Chiro said in surprise. "Well, the red one is Irish, and the pink is in Dutch."

"You know how to read and speak all those languages?" Gibson asked.

"Yea, growing up in an orphanage around people who speak a different makes you pick up a few things." Chiro smirked.

"Well, how long are we going to stay here?" Nova asked.

"Yea," Otto jumped in. "It's a little creepy in here."

"Well," Captain S. said, combing his fingers through his shortened beard. "We have everything so… I guess its Chiro's call."

"Why is it always me?" Chiro asked. He crossed his arms and looked around with a pretend annoyed face.

"You are our leader," Antauri teased. Chiro stuck his tongue out playfully and pointed to the door. They started their way out the door and, when they walked through the door, Captain S. shut the door behind them.

"Hey kid, do you need some help with those?" Sprx asked. The team looked at Chiro and saw that he was struggling with all the books he held. Each person one the team took a book until the white book was the only two left were black and white.

"So," Chiro looked at Captain S., "the black isn't evil?"

"No, it's just called dark because the energy's color is black…or something like that. It isn't evil." Captain S. looked at Chiro curiously. "Many sorcerers are Christians; are you?"

"Yes," Chiro said strongly. Captain S. smiled and nodded at this and they started to walk to the robot.

_**(A few hours later)**_

Chiro was in his orange chair reading his white book while Gibson worked in his lab, Otto worked on his new invention, Antauri meditated, Nova practiced her fighting moves, and Sprx did…well whatever Sprx did.

Chiro was very much enjoying his new studies. He couldn't wait to try something out. All of a sudden he reached a sentence that was supposed to be a spell. It was a simple spell, one that levitated objects. He read it carefully and then turned to a random object. It happened to be a tennis ball someone had forgot to put up.

"_**Lift,"**_ Chiro said, concentrating on making the ball lift into the air. He's efforts weren't futile as the ball slowly lifted into the air.

Antauri knew Chiro was doing something strange, but didn't know what it was until he opened his eyes. He silenced a gasp as he saw the ball floating in the air and Chiro concentrating on it. Antauri was silent as he watched the child make it slowly move up and down; left to right; forwards and backwards. He didn't want to mess up the child at his practicing. Chiro slowly let the ball lay on the floor and exhaled. Antauri started clapping and Chiro jumped.

"Err…you saw that?" Chiro asked. Antauri mentally smiled at how cute it was when Chiro got all shy.

"Yes," Antauri smiled physically as Chiro laughed nervously.

"It wasn't that impressive…I just wanted to do something and I came across that simple trick." Chiro smiled and shrugged. Antauri had noticed he had come to call them tricks. He didn't know why, but he just came to the idea that that was just what he called them in his own words. Antauri stuck to that.

"Yes, but it was a simple step that will turn into bigger steps later on," Antauri said. Chiro smiled with innocence.

"I guess you're right, Antauri." And with that, he was back to his reading and Antauri was back to his meditating.

That night at dinner, Sprx was having trouble with the burner on the stove. He looked over at Chiro who was reading his red book.

"Hey, kid," Sprx spoke. Chiro looked up. "Can you help me with this burner, you know, so practice for your new powers?"

Chiro nodded and flipped to a curtain page in his book.

"_Fire,"_ Chiro said. Sprx didn't understand what Chiro said, but he looked at the burner and saw the fire had started up.

"That was cool, wasn't it, Team?" Sprx said with a smirk. Chiro looked to the opposite side of the room from the room to see the surprised and smiling team. Chiro laughed.

"Yea, it's wonderful. I mean, I have the powers of a lighter." Chiro laughed again and Sprx, Otto, Nova, Gibson, and Antauri were as well. Well, Gibson and Antauri were chuckling, but you get the picture. Chiro soon went back to reading his book.

"How many of those books have you read?" Nova asked.

"I haven't read a full one yet, but I've started three." Chiro shrugged. "A guy can only read as fast as he is physically able too."

"Is there some kind of spell to learn that stuff fast?" Sprx asked.

"Well, yea," Chiro put his bookmark back into his book and placed it on the table. "Honestly, though, I want to learn it more slowly."

"I think that would be wise," Antauri said going and sitting in the chair next to Chiro.

"Thanks, I kinda like to read anyway."

"Yea, right," Sprx said with a laugh. "That's a good one, kid. That's like saying you like learning."

"But…I do like learning," Chiro said innocently. The whole team besides Antauri and Gibson gasped, but Gibson was a little surprised. Antauri…not very surprised.

"Oh no, the kid has a fever!" Sprx raced towards Chiro and put his hand on the boy's forehead.

"I've…always liked learning, really." Chiro took Sprx's hand and moved it away from his forehead.

"Well, have you even tried to pay attention to my lesions?" Gibson asked with his arms crossed.

"Yea," Chiro replied. "But sometimes I just can't concentrate because of constant headaches and fatigue."

"Well," Gibson asked, "how do you take care of that?"

"Umm…pain medicine."

"I'll ask next time if you have a headache, give you some medicine, and then see if you pay attention."

"You don't believe me, do you Gibson?"

Chiro stood up from the table.

"Ok, I'll be right back," the raven haired boy said.

Annime: I'm done for now.

Chiro: Ok…?

Antauri: Please review.


	13. Father and Son

Annime: Forgot how to spell my pin name for a second there…..whoops!

Chiro: (Sigh)

Gibson: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 13**_

Chiro walked back into the kitchen with a box of notebooks.

"I'm so OCD that I have to write down almost everything I learn in these notebooks. These aren't all of them, but they are a lot of the notebooks with the things I learned from Gibson in them." Chiro dropped the box and it made a loud sound once it hit the floor. "Oww, those hurt," Chiro said rubbing his arms. Gibson grabbed a notebook and proceeded to reading what was written inside. A very surprised look came upon Gibson's face and he turned to Chiro.

"Well, I'm impressed," Gibson said with a smirk to the boy. He placed the notebook back into the box.

"Oh, great," Chiro muttered. "I brought this whole freaking box down for him to glimpse into ONE notebook." Chiro moved the box out of the way with his foot and murmured something about taking it upstairs later.

"So," Nova asked. "Do you have anything else, like the power primate, written in those books?"

"Oh, yea," Chiro said. "I have like, a whole box full of them. Like I said, I have to record almost everything."

"What about my pilot training?" Sprx asked.

"And what about my combat training?" Nova added.

"You wrote down my mechanics training, didn't you Chiro?" Otto said with puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, yes, I did." Chiro smiled "You guys really need to learn what I mean by: I have to write down almost everything."

"Well," Antauri said. "It's one thing to write it down, and it's another thing to study it."

"Oh, but I do study it." Chiro makes the 'coo-coo' motion and pointed to himself. "It drives me crazy when I can't remember things. I'm sooooo OCD." Chiro looked at Antauri and tilted his head. "It really sucks sometimes, I tell ya that right now." Chiro crossed his arms and huffed. Then he looked at the monkey team who were all smirking at him. "What?" Chiro asked.

"You are one strange kid, aren't you?" Sprx asked. Chiro shrugged.

"One time I was called normal…oh crap. That was kinda scary." Chiro looked around at everyone. They were laughing at the boy's antics and Chiro just smirked.

"You are one of a kind," Nova said after she had calmed down a little bit.

Chiro just shrugged. He looked at the clock and was surprised as he read that it was 12 in the morning.

"Umm, is that clock wrong, or is it really 12 am?" Chiro asked. Antauri looked at the clock and was surprised just like Chiro.

"Yes, indeed it is. I think it is time we all turned in for the night." Antauri chuckled as the team looked a little disappointed.

"Well, we have tomorrow," Gibson said, snapping out of the disappointment first. The whole team went to their room, all except for Chiro and Antauri.

"So, Chiro," Antauri spoke, "how is your insomnia?"

"Not so good," Chiro murmured. "I think it's one of those times when I accidently jump in without warning."

"Well, come to my room if you can't get to sleep, ok?" Antauri watched as the boy nodded and spoke again. "Now, let's get off to bed."

Chiro went up his orange tube while Antauri went up his own black tube. They both went to their own rooms and got ready for bed. Chiro got out his new Dr. Pepper pajamas (_Which I don't own! _) and lay down in bed. He didn't know what was going on with him, but once his head hit that pillow he felt depressed. He tried to forget about it and close his eyes, but something kept him from going to sleep. He laid there for hours trying to fall asleep.

'Antauri told me to go to his room if I couldn't fall asleep…' Chiro thought. 'I never did tell him he was like a father to me, did I?' Chiro still lay there. 'He's probably asleep…I don't want to wake him up because I can't sleep.' Chiro looked at the clock and it said 3:32 am.

"Darn it," Chiro muttered. He flipped onto his back and looked at the ceiling.

'Even if I told him, he would be freaked out and wouldn't look at me the same way,' Chiro thought again. 'He is like, my only father figure. Sure, Gibson is sometimes parental, but more like an uncle kinda way. If not that, he's a big brother. Chiro sighed. 'I wonder…what Antauri would say if I told him.'

What Chiro didn't know was that Antauri had woken up from sensing that Chiro was awake.

'Why doesn't the boy just asked for help?' Antauri wondered. He walked out of his room and went next door to Chiro's room. Chiro sat up in surprise once he heard his door open.

"Antauri," Chiro asked nervously, "that's you, right?"

"Yes, Chiro," Antauri answered. Antauri could sense that Chiro relaxed and floated over to Chiro. "Chiro, didn't you agree that if you couldn't sleep that you'd come to me?"

Chiro sighed. "Yea," the raven haired boy answered.

"Then why didn't you come to me before?" Antauri asked. He put his hand on Chiro shoulder and Chiro looked him in the eyes. Chiro didn't even know if he had an answer, let alone a good one.

"I-I didn't want to wake you up," Chiro answered.

"Chiro, we have been over this before," Antauri spoke. "I don't mind. You need sleep too, and I've noticed that sometimes if you talk about something that is on your mind and get it off your chest that you can go to sleep pretty well. Now please, Chiro, tell me what's wrong."

Chiro just stared blankly at Antauri. Oh, how he longed to consider him a father out loud. He wanted and needed that kind of relationship with someone, but he was too scared to admit it to Antauri. He didn't know if he was just a companion, or a teammate, or even a brother to Antauri. He didn't want to lose the closest thing to a father that he had.

"Well…" Chiro spoke, but he trailed off. Antauri squeezed Chiro's shoulder and Chiro couldn't help but fell as though tears would start pouring out any minute. He used all his strength to keep the tears in. This was not a time he wanted them to let lose.

"Chiro, I feel as though something is really bothering you, more than you're admitting. Please, tell me." Antauri turned Chiro's head back to where he was looking at his face again, because Chiro had turned away trying to hide his tears. "You know you can tell me anything, don't you?"

Looking at Antauri, Chiro's tears started to fall down his face. He couldn't hold them anymore, so he just let them go. He clung onto Antauri, hugging him. Antauri was surprised. They never usually hugged each other, but he just patted Chiro on the back like he would any other time.

"A-Antauri, if I tell you some-something, w-will you n-not think differently of me?" Chiro asked. "W-will you p-please not f-freak out; please?"

Antauri was surprised at this question.

"Of course, Chiro; I would never think differently of you." Antauri waited for Chiro to calm down. Chiro pulled away and looked at Antauri. Antauri wiped away some of the tears on Chiro's cheek and Chiro smiled. But, then he went back to being sad again. It broke Antauri's heart that Chiro would be so sad.

"I-it's probably nothing, just me over thinking the situation, but," Chiro said through tears, "I-I think of you as a father and I don't want you to freak out on me and think differently of me."

Antauri was even more surprised by this then the hug. He had always thought of Chiro as his son. Antauri then looked confusingly at Chiro. Why would this affect Chiro in such a way? Then the thought hit Antauri: The whole idea of not having parents is causing this.

"Oh, Chiro," Antauri whispered. "I don't think of you differently. I have always thought of you as a son." Chiro started to cry even harder, and Antauri got a small feel of his forehead. He had a fever again. Antauri sat there and comforted the boy until Chiro pulled away again. Chiro laughed.

"Wow," Chiro said. "I really feel stupid now."

"No, Chiro," Antauri said. "Don't say that. You need to learn how to let things out, and I'm glad you did that." Chiro's smile brightened and Antauri saw how tired the boy was.

"You should sleep Chiro," Antauri said. He helped the boy lay down and tucked him under the covers. Antauri started to comb his fingers through Chiro's hair. Antauri was happy to see a smile on Chiro's face as the boy started to fall asleep.

"Goodnight, Dad," Chiro muttered as he finally fell into a deep sleep. Antauri continued to comb his fingers through Chiro's hair with a smile of his own.

Chiro woke up the next morning to find Antauri meditating next to his bed.

"Antauri, did you stay with me all night?" Chiro asked. Antauri opened his eyes and looked at Chiro and smiled.

"I wanted to talk about last night," Antauri said. Chiro suddenly felt shy and covered his face with his hand trying to cover the blush.

"Yea," Chiro said, but it was in a form of a question.

"Yes," Antauri said. "I want you to know, that you can talk to me about anything, no matter what." Chiro smiled at this and uncovered his face.

"Thanks, Antauri," Chiro said with a nervous laugh.

"Why do you seem so uneasy?" Antauri looked at the boy up and down. "Are you…being shy with me?"

Chiro just jumped and hid underneath the covers. He had never had a conversation like the one he had with Antauri last night, so he felt a little bewildered about it.

"Chiro," Antauri said curiously. He tried to take the covers off of Chiro but the boy kept on pulling the covers back over his head. Antauri smirked at a sudden thought and then poked the boy's side. Chiro jumped because Antauri had just tickled him.

"Antauri," Chiro said with a laugh. "What was that-," but Chiro couldn't finish because Antauri started to tickle him again. Chiro laughed again as he realized this was one of their first father son moments. "Ok, ok, I'll get out; just let me breath!"

Antauri stopped and Chiro came out of the covers trying to catch his breath.

"Good, now you can stop acting shy with me." Antauri said with a smirk.

"Sorry," Chiro said. Chiro chuckled and continued, "I've never had a conversation quite like that one before." Chiro chuckled nervously again and Antauri raised an eyebrow.

"Do you really want me to tickle you again?" Chiro shook his head no and laughed. "Ok, then," Antauri spoke again. "Don't act shy with me, because I know you're not a shy person."

Chiro just shrugged and Antauri coaxed him to getting out of bed and going down with him to breakfast.

"Shouldn't I get dressed?" Chiro said. Antauri just took Chiro's hand and pulled him out into the hallway. "Ok, ok, I'm coming," Chiro said with a laugh.

Annime: …..

Chiro: What's the matter?

Annime: That was really cheesy…and a little unoriginal.

Chiro: Do you even know what 'original' means?

Annime: …I have a good idea…

Chiro: -_-

Sprx: Please review!


	14. A SRMTHFG Christmas!

Annime: I think this will be a Christmas special chapter.

Chiro: FINALLY!

Gibson: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 14**_

Chiro helped as Nova climbed a ladder to put up the decorations. Christmas was in two days, and Nova and Chiro wanted to get the last of it up and ready.

Nova didn't like the fact that it could snow in Shuggazoom now, and the fact that they were outside in the weather didn't make her any happier. Luckily, Chiro was nice enough to let her wear one of his hoodies because it was even COLDER on top of the robot, where they were standing

"Maybe you can help and practice your powers," Nova suggested. "Make this go a little faster?"

Chiro had been getting better at using his powers, but he was still having trouble with the fact that he couldn't sense vibrations with his feet.

"I always felt something with my feet, but now I can't really feel anything anymore," Chiro had told them during a team meeting. Antauri had suggested at the meeting that Chiro only practice his powers when he was around someone else on the team or somewhere where they knew where he was and what he was doing. The team agreed because they knew the importance of this: If something happened, they wanted to stop it before Chiro got hurt. Chiro had agreed. He knew if he didn't that it wouldn't matter anyway; they would still enforce the rule.

Chiro hummed a sign that showed he was thinking about what Nova had just suggested.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt… let me try this." Chiro started to levitate the lights up towards Nova, but instead of giving them to her he started hanging them himself.

"Wow, that was easy," Nova muttered as Chiro put up the last of the lights.

"Yea, well, we should get inside now because hoodies only help to a curtain degree," Chiro spoke he helped as Nova climbed down the ladder and they both entered the robot where it was nice and toasty warm.

"Oh, it feels so good in here," Nova said quietly, but Chiro still heard it and the young leader laughed.

"Yea, a lot better than it is out there." Chiro took off his hoodie and hung it on a coat rack placed beside the door they just came in from. "So, you up for some hot chocolate?" Nova nodded and they both left for the kitchen.

"Sprx, if you're going to help, they help. Don't just sit there and make me do all the work," Gibson complained. Sprx just shrugged and gave the scientist a smirk.

"Well, sorry; I was observing to make sure that you were doing it correctly."

"Sure you were; and you were also changing the labels on boxes and putting different fluids in the wrong containers on accident."

"Yea, sure, whatever you say brain-strain." Sprx chuckled as Gibson groaned at the unwanted nickname.

At that moment Chiro and Nova walked into the kitchen.

"Are you two arguing again?" Nova asked the two simians.

"Well, it's not my fault that he is no help once so ever when it comes to baking," Gibson replied with a huff.

"Hey, I'm a great cook!" Sprx defended.

"Yea, COOKING not BAKIING," Gibson added. Sprx just pouted and crossed his arms silently.

Chiro just did a little chuckle and reached into the fridge. He pulled out a Mt. Dew bottle, opened it, and took a drink. The moment the liquid from the bottle filled his mouth he rushed to the sink and spit out.

"What the f**k is that?" Chiro shouted. The three monkeys looked over at him in surprise then Sprx just started laughing.

"The-that- that," Sprx tried to say through laughs, "I-is v-v-v-vinegar!"

Chiro lifted the bottle to his face to get a good look inside the bottle then he looked over at Sprx with an annoyed and angry face

"Sprx, you jerk; why did you put vinegar in an Mt Dew bottle and just put it in there without anyone knowing what it really was?" Nova asked.

"Because, I was trying to mess with Gibson so I switched the vinegar and the Mt Dew with each other," Sprx answered, but he was still having trouble because he was laughing so hard.

"Why is that so funny? Chiro might have gotten sick from that!"

"Well, no," Gibson corrected Nova. "But it could have slightly given him an upset stomach."

"Well," Sprx said STILL laughing. "Did you hear how loud the kid cursed?"

"Yea, and now I'm going to be scared for life when it comes to drinking Mt Dew. Thank you so much Sprx." With this Chiro rolled his eyes, went to the fridge, and grabbed another bottle of Mt Dew. This time Chiro smelled the inside of the bottle before drinking it and this made Sprx start his laughing fit all over again. Chiro just stuck his tongue out at him and left the room. After he had walked down the hall Nova hit Sprx over the head.

"Hey, what was that for?" Sprx asked rubbing his head.

"You know exactly what that was for," Nova said with a growl, leaving the room as well. Gibson just continued his baking with a big amused smirk on his face. Sprx didn't notice it; he only sat back down in his chair and chuckled a little now and then from the memory of Chiro's facial expression at how horrible the vinegar tasted.

**The next day…**

Chiro walked into the control room to find everyone putting Christmas presents under the tree.

"Well, hopefully the Christmas tree doesn't get burnt down this year," Chiro said. The monkey team looked towards Chiro and Otto laughed at the memory.

"Yea, that's the last time we let Sprx talk us into a chimney," Nova said with a smirk. Sprx just shrugged, chuckling himself.

"Well, I came to tell you guys I'll be back in a little while," Chiro added.

"Why, where are you going, Chiro?" Antauri asked the raven haired leader.

"I have to go pick up your Christmas present and go give Hunter and the other guys their presents."

"You still haven't gone Christmas shopping?" Gibson asked.

"Oh, no I have all of that done, I just have to go and pick them up from where I keep them every year."

"Where do you keep them?" Nova asked.

"That's a secret."

"Why, you don't trust us?" Sprx asked with an amused look on his face.

"Well, some I don't trust with presents-Sprx-but I just keep them somewhere where they will be safe and where you guys can't get a glance and guess what they are." Chiro smirked as Sprx crossed his arms.

"That was one year, and I promised I wouldn't do it again," Sprx said defensively.

"Ok, ok sheesh! But I still keep them there so that you guys can't get a good idea at what they are."

"Well, just be careful and come back soon," Antauri said. Chiro nodded and waved as he went down his tube.

After he left the rest of the team finished putting the presents under the tree.

**The next day, Christmas! XD**

"Chiro…Chiro," Otto called through Chiro's bedroom door.

Chiro moaned and sat up in his bed.

"What is it, Otto?" Chiro asked without getting up.

"It's Christmas, let's go open presents!"

Chiro stood up from his bed and walked out into the hallway. Otto took the boy's hand and excitedly dragged him all the way to their tubes. Otto rushed down his while Chiro went down his more tiredly. Once they had both reached the control room the whole team (besides Chiro) yelled,

"Merry Christmas!"

Chiro jumped at the sudden loud noise and looked at the rest of the team with a smile.

"Merry Christmas to you too," Chiro replied.

"It's time to open presents!" Otto exclaimed excitedly. The rest of the team laughed at this and they all sat around the tree passing presents around to their respected owners…or soon to be owners, whichever way you look at it.

Chiro got a new pair of shoes from Gibson, a new pair of jeans from Nova, two new hoodies from Sprx, and a phone case from Otto that didn't break. He also got new Mt Dew pajamas from Antauri, and this made Sprx go nuts laughing.

"Shut up, Sprx," Chiro muttered.

"What is so humorous?" Antauri asked. Sprx then told the story of the vinegar and Mt Dew. Otto was rolling on the floor laughing with Sprx while the others, besides Chiro, chuckled.

"And he cursed too," Nova added.

"Hey, vinegar is freaking nasty!" Chiro said defensively. "And thank you guys, I love it all."

Chiro had told them that he was more interested in cloths this year, so the monkey team had talked to Hunter and Vanessa about the best pace to buy Chiro's presents. The team handled it from there. Otto got the idea for his present to Chiro from the fact that Chiro was always complaining about his phone case breaking and how they were expensive.

Otto got a tool box from Sprx, a whole new set of tools from Gibson (they said they were in on the whole thing together), some new issues of his favorite comics from Nova, and Antauri gave him some new computer programing.

Nova got some new CDs from Sprx, a specialized punching bag from Otto, new boxing gloves from Gibson, and a new stuffed bear from Antauri.

Sprx got a special new radio from Otto, new issues of his favorite magazine from Nova, CDs from Gibson, and an IPod from Antauri.

Gibson got new tools from Sprx, books of information from Nova, specialized ear plugs from Otto, and a new Chess set from Antauri.

Antauri got a new bonsai tree from Gibson, two mystery books from Nova, a CD with relaxing music from Sprx, and a new soda drinking hat from Otto. (Antauri was still fascinated with the device.)

They all decided to open their presents from Chiro up last. They were all the same shape and were wrapped almost perfectly. When they opened them, they couldn't believe their eyes.

Their presents from Chiro were paintings of their favorite pictures from scrap books the whole team had made together. They had all picked favorite pictures with themselves and Chiro…and these painting were like master pieces.

"Wow, kid," Sprx said in awe. "Who made these?"

"I did."

The team looked at Chiro with jaws dropped.

"No way," Otto said.

"Yea, I really made them." Chiro stood there nervously with a blush placed on his face.

"How did you do this?" Nova asked admiring his work.

"I looked at the pictures, sketched them and then worked from there," Chiro answered.

"It looks as if the scenes in these paintings are happening right before our very eyes; not in some picture," Gibson said as he looked at his picture.

"Yes, so very life-like," Antauri said quietly.

"So…do you like them?"

The team looked at Chiro with surprise again, but not as much surprise as before.

"Yes, of course!" Nova said. They all tackled Chiro with hugs and laughed together. They spent the rest of the night having Chiro describe how he made the painting so life-like, and for once in such a long time they didn't have to worry about something bad happening.

Annime: Whatcha think?

Chiro: you like your new laptop, Annime?

Annime: Ohh YEA!

Otto: Annime doesn't own Mt Dew or vinegar either, but who ever made Mt Dew is a freaking genius!

Nova: Did we even need to say she doesn't own vinegar…?


	15. Biological Father?

Annime: I think there should be a twist…

Chiro: Oh, crap no! Don't you have other fictions to worry about?

Annime: Yes, but when ideas pop in your head you must remember or write them down.

Chiro: Then why don't you just remember them?

Annime: I already did that, now I'm writing them down!

Chiro: Darn you!

Annime: Hey, don't mess with me; I'm the writer.

Chiro: … .

Annime: ^^

Nova: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else. XD

_**Italian**_

_**Chapter 15**_

The day after Christmas Chiro woke up to knocking at his door.

"Chiro," Nova called through the raven haired boy's door. "Wake up, we are gonna start training early today."

"Ok, Nova," Chiro called from his side of the door. "Just give me a minute." Chiro lazily rolled out of bed and changed. 'Why am I changing when my hyper form is just going to go over my clothes?' Chiro thought. He then shrugged it off and finished changing. Once he was ready he walked out of his room to see Nova leaning against the wall across from him.

"Well, it took you long enough," Nova teased. Chiro stuck his tongue out playfully at the yellow simian.

"What time is it?" Chiro asked as they started to walk to the training room.

"7:00 am," Nova answered.

"You mean I slept in?" Chiro questioned.

"Yea, I guess you were just that tired," Nova responded.

"Wow, I feel really good about that," Chiro said happily.

"I kinda thought you would."

They chatted until they reached the training room. They found that Sprx, Otto, Antauri, and Gibson were already there.

"I hope you don't mind, Chiro, but we have decided to start training an hour earlier than the regular time," Antauri spoke.

"It's ok," Chiro answered. "Training sounds pretty fun right now anyway."

"Yea," Nova said, "and pretty boy here was asleep when I found him." The only female pointed to the teenager with a smirk painted on her face.

"You slept in, kid? Way to go!" Sprx shouted from where he stood.

"Yea, now let's get this show on the road," Chiro replied. The team nodded and they all started their training session.

"LADY TOMAHAWK!" Nova's battle cry rang through the room and Chiro jumped. He landed flawlessly and shouted,

"Monkey, Fu!"

Nova went flying backwards but got up quickly.

"Sting, Ring!"

"Chiro, Spiro!"

Chiro and Nova stared at each other as the bell rang signaling the training session over. They panted and smiled.

"I remember when I could bring you down two minutes," Nova spoke.

"Yea," Chiro said. "I don't think I ever imagined this." Nova chuckled.

"Monkey Team," Antauri's voice said through the intercom. "Come to the control room. We have a visitor."

Chiro and Nova looked at each other and shrugged. They both started to walk together to the control room. Along the way, Chiro changed out of his hyper form.

"Why-," Nova tried to ask.

"It's a visitor not a threat," Chiro answered. Sprx soon tang along the two.

"Who do you think it is?" Sprx questioned.

"I don't know, but we'll find out," Nova answered.

The three walked into the control room to see a man with light skin, brown eyes, and brunette hair turn to them.

"Oh, my," the man spoke with a smile. "Would you look at him?"

Chiro looked at the man with confusion.

"Hello, I'm Chiro, and this is the-,"

"I know exactly who you are, son."

"Son, what do you-,"

"I'm your father, Chiro."

Chiro and the team just stood there and stared at the man.

"W-when you said you knew Chiro, I didn't know…" Gibson muttered.

"Yes, and I finally found you!" The man ran up and hugged Chiro. "Now we can finally be a family!"

Chiro just stood there with a confused look on his face. Then he frowned.

"How do I know you're not lying to me?" Chiro asked.

"Do a DNA test? I promise you I'm not lying." The man let go of Chiro and held up his right hand.

"Gibson, do you think you could do a blood test?" Chiro asked the blue simian. Gibson nodded.

"Yes, follow me." Gibson motioned towards the med bay and the team and the man went walking inside.

"Tell, me, what's your name?" Chiro asked.

"Elario Leonardo Lazzaro," the man answered. Chiro eyed the man up and down.

"What is MY full name?"

"Chiro Savio Lazzaro."

Chiro turned to Gibson and Gibson took the boy's hand. He plucked one of Chiro's fingers and put the blood on the scanner. Gibson then did the same with Elario.

"So how long should it take?" Chiro asked Gibson.

"Only seconds."

Chiro and the team sat and waited until an answer came on the screen.

Positive.

Antauri's heart sank.

"So when do I sign the adaption papers?" Chiro and the team turned to Elario.

"There isn't any," Chiro said flatly. The whole team noticed how Chiro was acting as if he didn't care.

"Oh, so I can just take you home?"

"No, I'm staying right here."

"But, when do I get guardianship and bring you home to stay with me?"

"Never, like I said: I'm staying here."

Elario looked dumb founded. "W-why, don't you want to come with me? Don't you want us to be a family?"

"I just meet you, and I haven't heard much about you."

"Oh, no, you're coming with me." The man tried to grab Chiro, but Chiro stepped aside.

"Again, no," Chiro countered.

"Then I'll get lawyers!"

"I'm considered an adult by law. I don't have to have anyone as a guardian if I don't want to."

Elario grew angry at this and started to shout.

"Your no good mother took you from me! She put you in that stupid orphanage so that I couldn't raise you!" Chiro and the team backed off from the man.

"Tauri," Chiro whispered to Antauri. "What do we do?" Before Antauri could answer, Elario grabbed Chiro by his arm and dragged him out of the room. Chiro struggled against Elario's grasp.

"Let him go, you creep!" Nova cried. Elario didn't listen. He only dragged Chiro into the kitchen and grabbed a knife.

"Let him come with me, or he's going to be very hurt," Elario said evilly. He placed the knife beside Chiro's neck.

"Let the boy go and we'll go easy on you," Antauri said coldly. Elario looked fearful for a moment but then snickered.

"You wouldn't do anything to risk him getting hurt." Elario's grip on Chiro tightened.

"Sprx," Chiro said. He wasn't very scared of Elario. But, he was uncomfortable.

"Already on it," Sprx replied. He changed his hands to magnets and used magnetism to move the knife from Elario's hand. Elario looked at Sprx in shock, but then raced out of the room and down one of the tubes.

"Don't let him get away!" Otto yelled. Gibson ran to the main screen to see where Elario was going.

"He's moving towards the north side of the city." Gibson looked at the rest of the team.

"Let him go," Chiro said.

"But kid," Sprx tried to protest.

"Let him go." The team looked up to see Chiro's angry face. "I'm going to Mr. Jackslapper's."

"Why?" Antauri asked.

"To get some answers, that why." Chiro walked to his tube and the monkey team followed.

"Well, we're coming with you, kid," Sprx spoke. Chiro smiled and nodded before he went down his tube.

"Ok, Mr. Jackslapper, I know that you know something about my father, so speak up." Chiro and the monkey team stood in front of Mr. Jackslapper's little restraint.

"Well…your mother asked me not to tell you until you found out yourself," Mr. Jackslapper answered.

"What? You mean you meet her?" Chiro asked.

Mr. Jackslapper sighed and nodded.

"And what do you mean find out by myself?" Chiro asked again. "Isn't it enough that I just got jumped by the guy?"

"What did the man look like?"

"Well," Otto answered for Chiro. "He had brown eyes, brown eyes, pale skin that was still darker than Chiro's and broad shoulders."

"Hmm," Mr. Jackslapper hummed. "Hold on a minute." Mr. Jackslapper went into some cabinets and pulled out an old looking envelope. "Your mom told me to give this letter to you once you have found out about your father, but I'm sure this event is enough to count as that." He handed the envelope to Chiro.

"Thank you Mr. Jackslapper," Chiro said with a bright smile. "I don't know how I can repay you."

"Your smile that is a reflection of your mother's is enough for me," Mr. Jackslapper replied. "Now run along home and open it."

"What do you think is in it?" Otto asked.

"I don't know, but if it doesn't answer at least one question I'm gonna be ticked," said Chiro.

"Let's get to the robot so we can find out."

The team walked back to the robot and Antauri floated beside Chiro.

"Chiro," Antauri spoke quietly enough to where only the teen could hear him. "Are you ok?"

"Yea, but that was huge," Chiro replied quietly.

Antauri didn't say anything back; he placed his hand on the boy's shoulder for comfort. Chiro smiled at him and Antauri relaxed a little at this.

Once inside the robot the team sat in their colored chairs and waited for Chiro to read the letter. Chiro opened it and said,

"Wow, this is in Italian too."

_**Dear Chiro,**_

_**If you are reading this, you have probably heard about your father already. I want to clear something's up so that you know the real reason why I put you up for adaption.**_

_**Your father and I fell in love and got married years after my father and his friend disappeared. We were in love, but many warned me about your father…and they were right. Your father started to abuse me a year into our marriage and after six months I filed for divorce. Two weeks later your father came to the house I was staying at and threatened me to call it off. I refused. That same day I found out I was pregnant with you. I was excited and scared at the same time. I knew that if your father found out then he would come after you and me. He would try and get some kind of legal guardianship, and if he could he would try to take you away from me completely. I couldn't stand the idea because I knew he would hurt you. It was a very hard decision, but I did what I thought was best for you. I snuck out of the hospital with you the day you were born. I put you by the orphanage door step so that Elario, your father, wouldn't know about you or be notified that you were missing. I tried everything in my power to make sure he didn't know you existed.**_

_**I hope my efforts weren't a waste and that you are safe with a loving family.**_

_**I love you, my son.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Gioia Elda Lazzaro **_

_**P.S.: I named your middle name after my father's first name. I'm sorry you never got to meet him or me.**_

Annime: Whatcha think?

Chiro: …

Annime: What?

Chiro: That wasn't that bad of an event. I even got answers…

Annime: ^^

Otto: Please review! XD


	16. I Guess it Sucks to be You!

Annime: Yellow!

Chiro: Hello, finally, you are updating this story!

Annime: Sorry, and it wasn't THAT long!

Chiro: It kinda was compared to how you can sometimes update really fast…

Annime: …Ok?

Nova: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 16**_

It had been a week since Chiro's…biological father incident. He didn't talk about it with anyone. Antauri could sense that it bothered he young boy, but he had never been the kind to barge into people's minds or emotions.

At the moment, Chiro and Antauri were both in Antauri's room working on their meditating skills. The disturbed vibes from Chiro were radiating off of the teen and over to Antauri…that was how strong it was for Antauri.

"Chiro," Antauri spoke, breaking the silence. "Is something bothering you?"

"Why would there be something bothering me?" Chiro answered with a question. Antauri sighed and slowly lowered himself to the floor.

"Chiro, I can sense it, and you haven't talked to anyone about the incident with your father."

Chiro's eyes snapped open and his head quickly turned to Antauri. Anger was readable on his eyes, but Antauri could tell that it wasn't really for him.

"Don't call him that," Chiro spoke coldly. "He's not my father; you're my father."

Antauri was shocked at Chiro's tone of voice, but he stayed calm.

"Chiro, you should feel lucky that you even meet your real father; so many don't even get as much as to see their fathers."

Chiro calmed down and sighed.

"I know this, Tauri," Chiro replied using his nickname for Antauri. "But something about how he just jumped at the chance of adopting me that way…" Chiro trailed off.

"What about it, Chi?" Antauri asked, using his own nickname for Chiro.

"It's like, if he had found me fairly easy, meaning he could have found me all this time." Chiro looked forward as Antauri continued to listen to him as he sat beside the teen. "It didn't seem that he wanted to be a family all along. It seemed more like he wanted me to just warm up to him automatically…" Chiro trailed off again and Antauri took Chiro's hand, causing Chiro to look at him.

"It seemed like he didn't really care about your feelings?" Antauri suggested. Chiro nodded.

"Also, I heard a lot about my mom, but I didn't know a lot about him," Chiro added. "I wanted to test him, to see if he really cared about my feelings and/or about me as a son, or if he just cared about the fact that he had me again…" Chiro trailed off before he asked, "Am I making any sense, Tauri?"

Antauri nodded to Chiro.

"Yes, Chi, I understand what you are saying." Antauri still held onto Chiro's hand. Chiro turned to Antauri again.

"Not to mention he put a knife to my neck." Chiro eyed Antauri. "Antauri, is something bothering YOU?" Chiro asked the sliver simian.

"Well…it's nothing important as of right now—,"

"No, Antauri, you know you can tell me. If it's bothering you then it must be more than that."

Antauri and Chiro's eyes were locked onto each other's until Antauri sighed.

"Well," Antauri spoke, "I have to admit that I was a little scared that you would go with him…"

"Were you scared I wouldn't think of you as a father anymore?" Chiro stepped in. Antauri faced forward and nodded sadly. Chiro squeezed Antauri's hand and this made Antauri look back at Chiro.

"Tauri, you don't ever have to be scared of that," Chiro whispered. "You never did have to worry about that. I will always think of you as a dad."

The two smiled at each other.

"Antauri, Chiro, its lunch time!" Sprx's voice called from the other side of Antauri's room.

"Ok, we're coming," Chiro called back. He then stood up and gave a hand to Antauri. Antauri took it and pulled himself up. "Let's go, Tauri," Chiro said, "because I'm kinda hungry." As if right on cue, Chiro's stomach growled. Antauri chuckled and lead Chiro out of the room and towards the kitchen.

"Do you think Antauri was able to talk to Chiro about want's been bothering him?" Nova asked the rest of the team as they waited for Chiro and Antauri to enter the kitchen.

"I'm not sure, but the kid won't stay silent forever," Sprx replied.

"But, he did keep the secrets of his past from us for a long time," Nova countered.

"Well, then I don't know," Sprx said.

"We will just have to wait and see," Gibson added.

Nova sighed and stayed quiet until she saw Chiro and Antauri come in the room with smiles on their faces.

"Good afternoon, team," Antauri spoke first.

"Yea, what's up, guys?" Chiro asked.

"Oh, we are just waiting for you guys so we can all go together to Mr. Jackslapper's," Otto piped up.

"Well, let's get moving then, team," Chiro spoke with a smile. Chiro, Otto, and Sprx raced out of the kitchen while Nova, Antauri, and Gibson just laughed at their antics. They walked slower out of the room and Nova asked the question that had been bugging her.

"Antauri," Nova said, "did you figure out what was upsetting Chiro?"

"Yes," Antauri said, "and I have reason to believe he feels better. But, I would rather not speak of what he told me for our own personal privacy."

"Oh, of course," Nova replied. "I completely understand. I just want to make sure Chiro was alright."

"Yes, the young lad had us all worried," added Gibson.

"Well, he had gotten it off his chest and hopefully can move on without a problem." Antauri continued to walk with his brother and sister as they were now outside and on the roads of Shuggazoom. He couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of Otto, Sprx, and Chiro playing around with each other.

Suddenly, Antauri sensed someone coming from their left…but it didn't seem to be a treat…until whatever it was raced towards Chiro and tackled him. Antauri raced towards Chiro and the attacker, but when he had finally reached them he saw Otto and Sprx laughing while Chiro gave an annoyed glare to a red head. He had light freckles and light green eyes. He didn't seem like a threat…

Then Chiro finally spoke, "Hunter, why do you always have to do that?" 'Hunter' just chuckled and wrapped his arms around Chiro's neck quickly, pulling Chiro into a smothering hug.

"Because, Chiro, I miss you," Hunter replied. Hunter then turned to face the rest of them team and introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Hunter Cook, and it's really good to meet you." Hunter bowed to the team and then turned to Chiro. "Why haven't you been visiting us?"

"Sorry, Hunter," Chiro muttered sheepishly.

"Hey, Hunter," a voice called from a distance. "Get you lazy butt over here!"

"And that would be Scott," both Chiro and Hunter said in sink. 'Scott', a dark blond with brown eyes, ran over to the hyper force and Hunter.

Scott smiled. "Oh, hi Chiro; hello monkey team, I'm Scott." Scott waved to the monkeys and the monkeys smiled back. "Excuse me, but I need Hunter back. We will see you guys some other time." Scott grabbed Hunter by the wrist and dragged him away. Chiro laughed as he heard Hunters feeble attempts to escape Scott's grasp.

"I guess it sucks to be you!" Chiro called after them, making Scott laugh and Hunter yell at Chiro to shut up, but it didn't make Scott loosen his hold on Hunter.

"That wasn't very nice," Sprx teased Chiro.

Chiro chuckled. "That's Hunter; he would do the same thing to me…or something like it."

Chiro then turned back to the monkey team with a smile.

"Now," Chiro continued, "we are off to get lunch."

Otto, Sprx, and Chiro, once again, started to race each other to the fast-food restraint.

Annime: Whatcha think?

Chiro: Thanks, Hunter!

Hunter: No problem!

Chiro: (Rolls eyes)

Antauri: Please review.


	17. One Week to Decide

Annime: New twisty!

Chiro: When is this story going to end?

Annime: When I want it to end! …And when I find a way to end it… but it won't be for a little while.

Chiro: Grrr

Annime: Why are you growling at me? You might just like this chapter.

Chiro: Really?

Annime: Yea.

Otto: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else!

_Flashbacks/Story telling_

_**Chapter 17**_

Chiro walked into the training room to find Nova, Gibson, and Antauri combat training together.

"Hey, do you guys need someone to mess with the controls for you?" Chiro offered.

"Yes," Antauri answered. "Would you care to do the honors?"

"No problem." Chiro stepped into the control center for the combat room. "Ok, what do you want me to set it on?"

"Put it on level 7," Nova answered, "for a warm up." At these words, Gibson looked very nervous and Antauri couldn't help but chuckle.

"Level 7 it is," Chiro replied with a humored voice. Soon, the monkeys were jumping and rolling and flipping through the air. Three hours past, and he had switched out with Gibson two times. He was now, again, in the control room.

"I believe that is enough training for today," the silver simian spoke. The two other simians nodded and they both walked out of the room.

"You guys did amazing today, Antauri," Chiro said. Antauri chuckled.

"You improve everyday as well."

"Thanks." Right after that word past the boy's lips, his cell phone rang. He looked up at Antauri with confusion on his face and Antauri just shrugged. Chiro reached into his pocket and answered it with a, "Hello?"

"Hello, Chiro," the voice spoke over the other line. "This is Dr. Hawks. I was wondering if you could come to my office and speak with me."

"Oh, hi Dr. Hawks," Chiro said. "Sure, when do you want me to come?"

"If it's not too busy over there, I was wondering if you could come right away."

"I'm sure that's fine. What's this about?"

"Oh, it's very exciting! I should tell you in person!"

"Ok, see you in five minutes, Dr. Hawks."

"Goodbye, Chiro."

The other line went dead and Chiro hung up his end.

"Who was that?" Antauri questioned.

"Oh," Chiro answered, "that was Dr. Hawks, one of my doctors. He wants me to come right away."

"Well, you better get moving then, son."

Chiro chuckled. "Ok, see you later then, dad."

Chiro ran out of the training room to go and meet with Dr. Hawks in his office.

Dr. Hawks paced is his office with excitement. He had such great news to tell Chiro! He couldn't wait for the boy to walk through that door in his office!

Chiro walked up to the building he knew was Dr. Hawks' office. His opened the door and stepped over to the receptionist.

"Umm, excuse me," Chiro spoke, "Dr. Hawks called me and told me to come meet him in his office."

"Yes," the woman said, "you must be Chiro. Go right on in."

Chiro walked through the doors and down the hallways leading to Dr. Hawks' room. He still remembered when he little and he had walked down these halls with someone else as his eyes. He shivered at the memory.

"_Umm, Dr. Hawks," little Chiro said as he opened the office door. "You wanted to speak with me?"_

"_Yes," a voice spoke I Chiro's darkness. It sounded as though it was filled with concern and sympathy. "May we talk privately?"_

"_Y-yes," Chiro replied. A strong hand took one of his own genteelly, and it led him towards a chair. Chiro sat quickly in the chair, because he didn't know how long he could stand until fear gripped him and made him fall. His close friend had left him with someone he couldn't even see…it kinda scared him._

"_Chiro," the voice spoke again, "I don't know how to tell you this…but…you're semi-blind."_

"_I kinda thought something like that," Chiro said._

"_Well," the voice continued. "I…I don't think it's going to be temporary…"_

"_W-what…what do you mean?"_

"_Chiro, I don't know how to reverse this. But, we are going to study this and help you in any way we can until we do!"_

_Chiro was trying as hard as he could not break down as he replied in a shaky voice, "Thank you."_

As Chiro waked down the last hall he couldn't help but feel his eye contacts against his eyes, always haunting him.

Chiro stepped in front of the door and knocked.

"Come in," called a voice. He could tell the by his voice that Mr. Hawks was excited…VERY excited.

Chiro turned the knob and opened it to see a brown haired and golden eyed man standing with a smile on his face.

"Please, sit down, Chiro." Chiro did as Dr. Hawks told him, and Dr. Hawks took a seat at his own desk.

"So," Chiro asked, "are you going to tell me what this is about now?"

"Yes," Dr. Hawks answered. "We have made a great discovery."

"What is it?"

"It's a way to fix your eye sight."

Chiro's jaw dropped.

"No way…" Chiro trailed off.

"Yes, and we have tested it and we know it's safe; it's just as safe as regular laser eye surgery." Dr. Hawks smile never wore off…until Chiro asked the next question.

"What's the catch to all of this?"

Dr. Hawks cleared his throat. "Well, we can't fix your eyes COMPLETELY. Afterwards everything will be fuzzy and blurry, but you might be able to make out some familiar figures."

"How much is this going to cost?" Chiro asked.

"Oh, Chiro," Dr. Hawks laughed. "Haven't we been through this before? It's going to cost you nothing."

"But, I can't keep being a burden on you—,"

"The government wants to pay for it, Chiro." Dr. Hawks' eyes sparkled. Then, they stopped sparkling a little bit as he announced to Chiro, "But, you only have a week to think about it. I'm sorry Chiro, it wasn't my decision, but if you don't make up your mind by a week from today, you might have to wait for years. But, if you don't think you are ready, then I understand. Those years might be what you need."

Chiro smile at Dr. Hawks. "Thank you, may I leave and think about it?"

"Of course, and be safe going home."

Chiro nodded and left the office. He walked back down the halls he came, fear gripping his insides more and more with every step. He gave a slight nod goodbye to the receptionist but didn't stop. He didn't even stop after he exited the doctor's building or on the way home. Fear wouldn't let him.

Annime: Ok, I did say you MIGHT like it.

Chiro: Growls

Antauri: Please review.


	18. To See, or Not to See Which Will it Be?

Annime: And now for chapter 18

Chiro: Right now this is your longest story.

Annime: Yes, yes it is! XD

Antauri: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 18**_

Chiro paced back and forth in his room. He was still in shook from the doctor's visit and there was no doubt Antauri would come in and see if anything was wrong.

He didn't want to tell the team about the possibility that they could fix up his eyes; just in case they got mad or upset with the fact that he didn't know if he was going through with it or not. But, he had already promised himself that he would tell the monkey team everything he remembered and no longer keep huge secrets from them. And, let's face it: this was a HUGE secret if kept.

"What am I going to do?" Chiro asked himself as his mind screamed in turmoil. He stopped pacing and sighed. "Telling Antauri would be my best bet. He can also help me with my decision,"

As Antauri meditated he could sense a disturbance in the Power Primate from Chiro. He could tell something was bothering him. His eyes slowly opened as he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in," Antauri commanded. The door quickly slid open and there stood a very troubled teen. His eyes showed it clearly to Antauri. Antauri couldn't help but feel a little pang of guilt for not coming and asking the child what was wrong earlier. "Come and sit, Chiro."

Chiro did as he was told and silently sat next to Antauri.

"Now, Chiro, what seems to be the matter?" Antauri asked.

Chiro sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Well," Chiro began, "I just went and talked to the doctor. He had some pretty big news."

"What is it, Chiro?" Antauri pressed on.

Chiro continued, "Well, he gave me some good news. There is a special laser eye surgery I can have to help my eye sight. I wouldn't be semi-blind after it, but most of everything I see would be blurry. I'd be able to make out familiar figures in the room."

Antauri smiled. "This is great news, Chiro. Now tell, me, why you are so upset."

"Antauri, I don't know if I'm going to do it," Chiro quickly said.

Antauri's head tilted with confusion.

"You mean there's a chance you won't be able to have the surgery done?"

"Well, Antauri…it's my call. If I want to have it done I just have to tell them. Then they will set up the appointment."

"Then, what's the problem, Chiro?" Antauri was very confused. He didn't like to be and it made him feel very uncomfortable.

"I don't know if I'm going to say yes, Antauri. I'm sacred. I don't know if I'm going to go through with it or not."

Antauri's jaw dropped. "Chiro…I thought you REALLY wanted your eyesight back. Or, at least, for your eyesight to be better than it is right now."

"I know, Antauri," Chiro replied, "I do it's just…" Tears streamed down Chiro's face.

Growing up, he couldn't really get himself to cry a lot. But, now, he could cry easier. He didn't know whether he liked it or not.

"Shh, Chiro," Antauri tried to sooth Chiro. "It's ok; just tell me."

"I'm scared scar scare scarred, Antauri," Chiro finally answered as he cried. "I'm scared something might happen during the surgery."

"Shh, its ok, Chiro," Antauri whispered. He combed his fingers through Chiro's hair as Chiro let the tears fall.

"An-Antauri, I can't just pass this up, but I'm not sure if I can face my fear of surgery." Chiro looked at Antauri. "I've heard of so many people who have had mishaps in surgery and they were never the same. I might go completely blind if something goes wrong." Chiro covered his face with his hands. "I feel so stupid."

"Why, Chiro?" Antauri questioned.

"Because, I have this great opportunity and I'm not grabbing it. I literally have to think about it because of a stupid fear." Chiro's tears slowed down a little as he looked at Antauri once again. Antauri's eyes held sympathy, when Chiro thought they should hold annoyance.

"Chiro, you're not stupid," Antauri whispered. "And if you want my advice, I think you should do the surgery. They wouldn't be telling you about this if it wasn't safe. But, it is YOUR decision; no one else can tell you which chose to make."

Chiro smiled at Antauri. He was right; he could go to Antauri to figure this out.

"Thanks, Tauri," Chiro said softly. "After the surgery, though, I won't be able to see anything right away."

Antauri smiled back at Chiro. "We will help you, then."

"I think we should go tell the team the good news," Chiro suggested.

Antauri nodded in agreement. "Yes, but first wipe those tears away, put on a smile, and don't show sadness."

Chiro laughed. "Thanks, Tauri. I would rather them not know I was crying, anyway."

A few minutes later, Antauri and Chiro went down their tubes to the control room.

"Gibson," Antauri spoke to the blue simian which was looking over the main computer. "Call the rest of the team in here. We are having a small meeting."

"What is this meeting about?" Gibson asked curiously.

Antauri replied, "It is a surprise, Gibson."

Gibson just nodded, shrugged, and used the Super Robot's intercom to call the others into the control room. Apparently Nova was training, Sprx was polishing his magnets, and Otto was building something.

Chiro chuckled as the thought of how the actions of his family didn't surprise him any.

"They will be here shortly, Antauri," Gibson told the silver simian.

"Thank you."

Antauri turned to Chiro. "Are you sure you really want this?"

"Yes, Antauri," Chiro replied. "I won't have to choose between darkness and contacts."

"But, you understand that you will still need contacts and glasses, correct?"

"Yes, I know."

Antauri smiled with Chiro and they both sat in their own chairs.

One by one, Nova, Otto, and Sprx sat in their chairs. Gibson also sat in his chair to see what the sudden meeting was about.

"Ok, Antauri, what is so important that we had to come to an unscheduled meeting?" Gibson questioned.

"Chiro," Antauri spoke, "would you do the honors?"

Chiro nodded and stood up.

"Team," Chiro began. "In a few days, I will be having surgery."

The whole room went silent at their leader's words.

"W-wait… what do you mean you're going to have surgery?" asked Nova.

"What's the big idea, kid?" Sprx wondered aloud.

"Guys, calm down," Chiro said. "It's for my eyes. I will be having a special laser eye surgery so that I won't be semi-blind anymore."

"So, you're going to get your eyesight back?" Otto spoke excitedly.

"Not quite," Chiro corrected. "After the surgery, I will still need contacts because most of everything will be blurry. But, my doctor said that I may be able to make out familiar shapes without glasses or contacts."

"Is this surgery safe?" asked Gibson with concern.

"It is as safe as any other laser eye surgery." Chiro looked at the whole team. "It is too late for me to go today, but tomorrow I am going to talk to the doctor about when this will take place."

"Well, what are you going to do after it?" Nova said. "You aren't just going to pop off the bed, out on glasses, and head out the door. Your eyes will need to heal."

"I know," Chiro agreed. "And they will need to run tests to see what I'll need for new contacts."

"You poor lad," Gibson muttered. "Now you have to deal with a surgery."

"I've been through surgery before…let's just say I was scared of it before and I'm scared of it now. But, I know I'll manage." Chiro smiled at his family. "I'm kinda excited."

Annime: Whatcha think?

Chiro: Now THAT chapter I like.

Antauri: Indeed.

Otto: Please review!


	19. Migraine Attack!

Annime: Hello!

Chiro: Am I going to have the surgery yet?

Annime: No, not yet.

Chiro: Aww…

Otto: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else!

_**Chapter 19**_

Antauri walked through the hallways towards Chiro's room. The boy seemed to be trying to sneak in a couple more minutes of sleep.

They had just found out the details of the surgery yesterday. He was going to have it on Friday, but today was now Tuesday, so he had a little while.

Also, this surgery wouldn't hurt the product of the surgery he had when he was younger. The surgery he had when he was five made it to where his eyesight wouldn't get worse if he hit his head again.

Also, it was as safe as regular laser eye surgery. Chiro will be conscious, of course, but he won't feel a thing. Chiro was still a little nervous though.

Antauri finally reached Chiro's door and knocked.

"Chiro, it's time to wake up."

There was no reply. Antauri opened the door to find a lump in the bed. Antauri smiled and turned on the light.

"Turn it off!" Chiro shrieked. It wasn't one of those times when someone wanted more sleep and asked someone to turn off the lights. This shriek was more like the light actually gave him pain.

Antauri quickly flipped off the switch and decided to use his night vision.

"Chiro what's the matter?" Then, Antauri noticed the bucket beside Chiro's bed and Chiro had a wash cloth over his eyes. Antauri rushed to the boy's side very worried.

"Don't worry, Tauri; it's just a migraine attack, nothing dangerous."

Chiro had things he called 'migraine attacks.' These were huge migraines that made him sometimes throw sometimes throw up, have a fever, and be in a lot of pain. Light hitting his eyes and sounds made the pain worse.

"Oh, Chiro," Antauri whispered. "I'll be back with a different wash cloth."

Antauri ran and grabbed another bucket. He filled it ice cold water and grabbed some rags. He also grabbed an ice pack.

"Monkey Team," he spoke through the communicator. "Please come assist me in Chiro's room. We have a problem. Also, be very, VERY quiet."

"Ok, we are on our way, Antauri," Gibson spoke back through his communicator.

Antauri carried the supplies to Chiro's room. He was sure not to turn on the light and he walked over to Chiro's bed. He removed the wash cloth that was already over the young boy's eyes and noticed it was warm. Antauri replaced it with a colder one and also placed the ice pack on Chiro's forehead.

"Thank you, Tauri," Chiro murmured. He was clearly in pain and Antauri shushed him.

"Just rest now, Chiro." Antauri moved by the door so that he could warn the others before they turned on the lights.

The door slid open and a hand went to reach for the lights. Antauri gently grabbed the hand before they could flip the switch.

"What's going on, Antauri?" Nova asked. She was the one who owned the hand.

"Chiro has a migraine headache," Antauri replied. Gibson nodded and walked over to Chiro.

"Chiro," he murmured softly to the child. "When was the last time you took pain medication?"

"At 4am," Chiro answered.

Gibson nodded. "I'm going to bring you up some special pain medicine. Now, try to go to sleep."

Chiro hummed in agreement and Gibson walked back over to Antauri and the others.

"I will be back with the medicine shortly. While I am gone, please make sure his head has an ice pack and rag on it at all times."

The team nodded and walked over to Chiro as Gibson left on his mission.

Everyone was quiet for Chiro as they watched him slowly fall into a deep slumber. When Gibson walked into the room Chiro woke up right away. Antauri held back a sigh as the fact finally came to him: The tiniest sound could wake the boy up.

"Ok, Chiro," Gibson said. They had all gotten into the habit of talking in whispers quickly. "Take this medicine and you should feel better in a half an hour."

Chiro groaned, but took the medicine. His head hit the pillow and he moaned. Antauri quickly, but gently, placed the ice pack back onto his forehead. He relaxed at the feeling. Antauri also placed the cold wash cloth back over his eyes.

"I think the rest of us should watch the radar while Antauri stays here with Chiro," Nova suggested quietly.

Antauri and the others nodded in agreement. Antauri wasn't going to leave Chiro like this.

The others left, leaving Antauri and Chiro alone.

"I'm sorry, Tauri," Chiro suddenly spoke. "I should have gotten this problem taken care of the moment I felt it was going to happen."

Antauri shushed him. "It's ok, Chi," Antauri replied. "As long as you get better, it doesn't matter."

"I should be in a little while….tomorrow at the latest."

"Chiro, please, I know it pains you to hear or speak right now. Please, try to get some sleep."

Chiro just hummed once again in agreement and slowly fell into a very heavy slumber.

Hours past and soon Chiro could stand light. He had to cover his eyes for a little while, though, because his eyes needed to adjust. His fever was gone by this time, but a headache still bothered him.

"How are you feeling?" Antauri asked as Chiro woke up.

"A lot better, thanks to you guys. Thank you, Antauri."

Antauri played with Chiro's hair. Chiro smiled as he fell back to sleep.

'This boy needs to get more sleep at night, because he clearly hasn't been getting enough lately,' thought Antauri. Chiro's insomnia might not ALWAYS be bad, but Antauri knew it was a problem. (_Ok, in one of the other 'sick Chiro' chapters, it mentions his insomnia. _)

Gibson walked into the room ten minutes later to check up on Chiro.

"So what is our patient's status report?" Gibson asked.

"His fever hasn't returned, he is sleeping fine, he can stand the light, and he can stand more sound but not a lot."

Gibson smiled at Antauri's answer. "It looks like the lad will be fine by Friday."

"Oh, he knew he would be ok by tomorrow."

"Yes, and it was a good thing that the bucket at the side of his bed wasn't really needed."

Antauri nodded in agreement.

"Well, I shall leave Chiro to his rest and you to your meditation." Gibson walked out of the room.

Antauri did indeed meditate, but couldn't help but open one of his eyes to check on Chiro every once in a while.

Annime: Whatcha think?

Chiro: You're updating slower.

Annime: I had school today.

Chiro: (Shrugs)

Nova: Please review!


	20. Bandages

Annime: Hi!

Chiro: Ok, you re beating your record on how fast your write.

Annime: XD

Gibson: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything else belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 20**_

Chiro woke up to darkness. He then placed his hand to his face and felt something wrapped around his head. He relaxed at the memory of the surgery.

He had just had the surgery two days ago and he wouldn't be able to take off his bandages until three days from now. It seemed to be a success, but they couldn't be completely sure until Chiro was tested.

Chiro climbed out of bed carefully to be sure he didn't trip on anything. This was harder for him than ever before because of the fact that he wasn't an Earth-Benver anymore. Now, he couldn't feel any vibrations like he used to.

He heard his door open and a warm and loving voice spoke, "Good morning, Chiro."

"Good morning, Antauri," Chiro said.

Antauri took Chiro's hand in his. "Come; let's go have breakfast."

Chiro nodded and let Antauri lead him down to the kitchen.

He knew how to get around places without seeing, but he let the team guide him around anyway. Anything to keep them from worrying about him, and he loved the fact that they cared enough to help him.

Chiro knew they had come to the tubes when Antauri gently pushed him into his. Antauri helped turn him around and Antauri made the tube zip them down to the lower level. Antauri led Chiro away from the tubes and into the kitchen.

"Hey, kid," Sprx's voice rang through the new room.

"How are you, Chiro?" Gibson's voice asked.

"I'm doing great, but I can't wait to take off these bandages."

"You better wait or you'll have to deal with me," Nova warned.

Chiro nodded. "Calm down, I'm not going to take them off until the doctor says it's ok."

"Yea and that will be in three days." Otto's voice was clearly flooded with excitement.

"Yes, well, we all want to be there when you take them off, so please don't just take them off when you first wake up," Antauri requested.

"Don't worry, Antauri. I'll wait." Chiro sat down with the monkey team to enjoy their breakfast together.

**Two Days Later:**

Chiro was lying in bed and excitement was piercing through his veins. He was SO excited because when he woke up he would go down to the med bay and take off his bandages.

They had done a lot of training today just so that Chiro would be tired enough to fall asleep, and luckily it worked. Ten minutes after lying down Chiro was dragged off into a peaceful sleep.

The rest of the team was having a little bit of trouble going to sleep to because of all the excitement, but one by one they all fell into sweet dreams.

Chiro woke up the next morning and yawned. He placed his hand on his face like every other morning, but this time he jumped out of bed.

Today he was going to take off his bandages.

Chiro raced out of the room and based his route on memory on how to get to the tubes.

"Chiro," a voice called behind him, stopping him in his tracks. He turned around even though he wouldn't be able to see the speaker anyway.

"Hi, Antauri," Chiro replied excitedly. Antauri's chuckle rang in the boy's ears and a metallic hand wrapped around his.

"Let's go, Chiro. Even MY patience is running thin."

Chiro smiled as Antauri led him down to the control room.

Once they had entered the control room he heard metallic feet running to him and more hands took his.

"Let's go!" Otto's voice sang.

Chiro laughed as they all dragged him excitedly into the med bay.

"Ok, sit here, Chiro," Gibson's voice told him. Chiro felt around and finally found the table. He hoisted himself up onto the table and waited excitedly as Gibson brought over so scissors.

Gibson carefully cut the bandages and Chiro held his eyes shut until it was all off.

"Ok, you can open your eyes now," Gibson announced.

Chiro's eyes slowly opened and he was happy to see that what lay in front of him was not black, but blurs. He smiled as he looked around and made out the shapes of Otto, Sprx, Nova, Gibson, and Antauri.

"So, do you see anything besides black?" Nova asked.

Chiro nodded with a bright smile. "I can see enough to make out every single one of you."

Everyone cheered and Antauri helped Chiro off the table.

"Yes, he's not semi-blind anymore," Otto shouted.

"No," Gibson spoke happily, "he's not, but we still have to keep an eye on those eyes, Chiro. And remember, you have a doctor's appointment tomorrow to check up on those eyes and see what kind of glasses you need."

"Can't we just find out now?" Sprx asked.

Chiro's nerves started to get jittery at this. He was a little scared about what he would get on the eye test.

"I don't see why not," Gibson replied. A metallic hand took Chiro's yet again and walked him over to a blurry wall. A white sheet with black scribbles stood in front of him.

"Ok, Chiro, you can start now."

"I can't read it though." A blue blur he knew was Gibson led him forwards. "I still can't read it." Gibson brought him forward yet again and Chiro started reading.

"E, F, G, K, O, P, L, K, S, D, T, Y," Chiro said as he made out the letters. He had a little bit of difficulty on the last line but after squinting he was able to read the last letters.

"So Gibson, what's Chiro's status?" Antauri asked.

"His eyesight is 10/20. It's not the best, but it's better than before."

"What does 10/20 vision mean?" Otto wondered aloud.

Gibson turned to Otto. "10/20 vision means that he has to be ten feet away from these letters to read them."

Chiro nodded as Gibson said this in understanding. "So I'm pretty useless until they get me some glasses and contacts?"

"Not completely useless, Chiro," Gibson objected. "You have proven to us already how independent you can be without glasses before. Don't worry I'm sure you'll be fine."

Chiro smiled and the team led him out of the room. Once he exited the med bay though, he had to take one of his hands and cover his eyes.

"Are you ok, Chiro?" Nova asked.

"Sorry, Chiro, I should have warned you. The light will hurt your eyes for a little while because they are still sensitive."

Chiro nodded after Gibson told him this and let the team lead him to his chair. He couldn't wait until he got his new glasses.

Annime: Whatcha think?

Chiro: Not bad.

Antauri: Please review.


	21. An Unwanted Visiter

Annime: The idea of this story ending kinda makes me sad…

Chiro: WAIT! IT'S ENDING?

Annime: Not now, but it will have to soon…

Chiro: Oh, ok, you freaked me out a bit there…and don't you have a test to study for?

Annime: Yes, but it's in my best subject: History.

Chiro: Ahh I see.

Antauri: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 21**_

Chiro was now finally able to wear his new contacts. It was a huge relief because it was getting frustrating for Chiro to only have glasses as a choice. Sure he needed glasses since he was five, but he wasn't used to wearing glasses as much anymore. Who could say he was? With as much training as the team has made him do throughout the years, it was logical that he wore contacts about 98% of the time.

Also, glasses were giving him a headache.

Two days ago Jin-May had come for a visit. She was working on the moon's prison making sure the prisoners were kept well fed, clothed, and out of trouble.

Chiro and the team had to explain everything about Chiro's past from past to present. He was nervous about how she would react to him being Skeleton King's grandson, but after they were done telling her she wasn't mad…at Chiro. She cried and threatened to go find the men that had hurt her love. She had grabbed him into a strong and loving embrace and wouldn't let go. Chiro had hugged her back whispering reassuring words into her ear. While he did this, the team secretly awed at the sight of how cute they were together.

Jin-May had just left yesterday to go back to working in the prison.

Now, Chiro was with Nova getting to-go hover burgers for the team.

"So, how are your new contacts, Chiro?" Mr. Jackslapper asked. Chiro laughed nervously.

"I have to get used to them, still. I still get pretty bad headaches from them, but Gibson gives me a special kind of pain killer that works out real well."

Mr. Jackslapper nodded with a smile at this information and handed Chiro and Nova the food.

"Well, good luck Chiro, and have a nice day." Mr. Jackslapper waved as the two walked away.

"You too, Mr. Jackslapper," Nova called out behind her before turning completely forward. "He's so nice," nova complemented.

Chiro nodded in silence. He couldn't shake of the bad feeling he was getting. He looked around and then noticed a familiar man…a very familiar man.

Chiro's pace quickened as he walked towards the robot. Nova tilted her head in confusion as Chiro started to rush as he walked.

"Umm…Chiro," Nova spoke as she caught up. "Are you ok?"

Chiro shook his head strongly and silently as he continued to quicken his pace until it was almost a jog.

Nova stayed silent as well until they finally reached the inside of the foot of the robot.

"Ok, Chiro, talk," Nova ordered. But it was as if Chiro had ignored her, because he kept walking. Nova was very confused as she followed him up to the control room.

"Welcome back, guys," Otto welcomed the two teammates. Chiro didn't say anything. He just put the food on the table, turned around and went back up his tube.

Everyone looked at each other and wondered what could be going on with Chiro.

"Nova, what happened to the kid when you two were gone?" Sprx asked as he eyed the tube Chiro had gone up.

"I don't know," Nova admitted. "He just started walking really fast and wouldn't stop to talk to me; even when we entered the robot it was as if he was ignoring me."

"Well whatever it was it freaked the poor kid out." Sprx just shook his head.

Otto looked as if he was thinking for a moment. "Did he see anyone he didn't get along with, or did it seem like his contacts weren't working right anymore?"

Everyone turned and stared at Otto.

"You know what, Otto," Antauri finally spoke. "I think one of those might just be correct. I'll go talk to him."

Antauri floated to his own tube and shot up to meet with the boy.

Chiro paced in his room panicking.

Why did he have to show up again in Shuggazoom after all these years? Why did it have to be HIM?

Chiro was freaking out so badly that he didn't notice his door open to reveal a silver simian standing at the doorway. Antauri watched as the teen paced back and forth across the floor of his room.

Antauri cleared his throat loudly to get the boy's attention. Chiro stopped in mid-step and turned to see Antauri, who had a very worried and confused look on his face.

"Oh…hi, Antauri…I didn't see you there." Chiro bit his lip as he avoided the eyes of his 'father.'

They had gotten in the habit of calling each other father and son, but they would still call each other by their names and nick names as well.

"Is something the matter, Chiro?" Antauri questioned.

Chiro nervously chuckled, but nodded as well.

"What is it?"

Chiro's eyes met Antauri's for the first time since he walked into the room.

"Umm…well…" Chiro trailed off as he moved his eyes to the floor.

"Go on," Antauri pressed.

"There's…a problem."

Antauri blinked. "What kind of problem, Chiro?"

"A big problem," Chiro answered with a sigh. "I saw someone in the city that I never wanted to see again, dad."

Antauri's curiosity rose, but so did his worry. "Who is this person, Chiro?"

Chiro kept his eyes on the floor and kept tapping his foot as if he was thinking.

Antauri's patients were running thin, but he kept on showing that he cared for the boy by being silent and waiting. Chiro must be really troubled if he would just stand there in front of Antauri and think about how he would say his next words.

"Well," Chiro finally said. "Let's just say that the owner of the orphanage came back for a visit."

Antauri could only stare at Chiro for a moment before saying, "You mean, the man that hurt you?"

Chiro nodded and looked up at Antauri's eyes.

"Antauri, I think that man is looking for me…and he defiantly doesn't just want to say hello. He has something planned…and it can't be good."

Annime: Dun, dun, DUNNNNNNN!

Chiro: This is how you want to end this story?

Annime: NOO! It's NOT done yet!

Chiro: I just wanted to see her squirm… (Evil smirk)

Nova: Please review!


	22. Distraction

Annime: We are slowly getting into something here. I hope this is original…like an 'Annime Idea'.

Chiro: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 22**_

Antauri tried to stay calm as the information given to him sank in. He wanted to hunt these people down and give them a piece of his mind.

But Chiro just stood there with a nervous and serious expression.

"I'm going to go and call the police, Antauri."

Antauri nodded. "Yes, and I want to talk with them too."

"We can all talk to them," Chiro replied. "I can put it on speaker."

Antauri was about to say that this wasn't a game, but when he looked into Chiro's eyes and saw that he wasn't. He was being dead serious.

Antauri nodded and they walked together to get the phone Otto and Gibson had installed just two weeks ago.

Chiro picked it up and went straight to typing in a number. Antauri paid attention to which buttons he pressed and was confused.

"Chiro," Antauri spoke, "that's not the right number."

Chiro nodded. "I'm not calling the regular number. I'm calling the head of the police's office."

Antauri's eyes widened. Only certain people knew that number…and apparently Chiro was one of them.

Chiro put the phone to his ear and waited while it rang.

"Hello?" a voice came over the line.

"Hello, Mr. Jericks; this is Chiro."

"Oh, hello Chiro; is everything ok?"

Chiro shook his head as he replied, "No, it's not, that's why I called."

Mr. Jericks' nerves went a little jittery on the other end.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"They are back."

Mr. Jericks went silent for a moment. "I want to talk with everyone on the monkey team. Take me to them and put me on speaker."

Chiro nodded. "Ok, I will."

Chiro looked over at Antauri. "Are they all in one place?"

Antauri nodded. "Yes, they should be."

"Good because we don't have any time to waste."

Antauri led Chiro down to the control room while Chiro told Mr. Jericks where he had seen the ex-orphanage owner.

"Nova and I were walking back to the robot from Mr. Jackslapper's and that's when I saw him."

"Are you sure I wasn't just a trick of the mind?" Mr. Jericks asked.

Chiro shook his head violently. "Mr. Jericks, there have been many times when I thought I saw them. But, I know for a fact that this is him."

"How do you know?" Mr. Jericks asked. "Chiro, I know it's tough, and I know you have been through a lot lately. I'm not saying you are a liar, but it could just be your mind tricking you."

Chiro sighed as he entered his tube. "Mr. Jericks," he spoke calmly. "There is a difference between then and now. Today, I really saw his face, and he gave me one of those evil smirks of his."

Mr. Jericks went silent. "I'm sorry, Chiro. I just didn't want you to get worried."

"It's ok." Chiro went down his tube and walked into the control room. Antauri was now with the team and they were waiting.

Antauri seemed to have already told them because Sprx, Gibson, Nova, and Otto all looked ticked.

Chiro pressed the speaker button. "Ok, what do we all need to talk about?"

"We need to find a way to get him into the police's hands," Mr. Jericks said.

"What can we do?" Nova asked. She was angry and worried, and it showed in her voice.

"We need to make a distraction," Mr. Jericks replied.

Chiro thought for a moment. "I'll do it."

Everyone turned from the phone to him.

"What?" they all shouted.

"I'll do it," Chiro repeated. "There can't be a better distraction then the person they want in the first place."

"Chiro," Mr. Jericks spoke, "that is too dangerous."

"But I have to do it," Chiro pressed on. "I'm not going to just sit here and wait while he is out there free."

Antauri looked at Chiro and said, "Chiro, there has to be another way we can do this without you being put in harm's way."

Chiro looked at Antauri. "Antauri, all I would do is travel to where he is hiding out and dodges some blows until the cops get there. He wouldn't know. Hey, I might just be able to knock him out."

Antauri shook his head. "Chiro, it's too dangerous. I can't let you do it. I don't think I could forgive myself if anything happened to you."

Chiro nodded and then became silent as Mr. Jericks went on in a list of possible things they could do to grab the wanted few hiding out somewhere in Shuggazoom. None of the ideas sounded like they would work.

Chiro thought about all of the possibilities over again. They wouldn't work at a very fast pace. This would give the men time to go out and hurt someone else.

Chiro went back to the idea that would still work the best. If he were to distract them just long enough so that the cops could grab him, then no one else had to get hurt. But, he didn't want to worry the monkey team…

"We will come up with something tomorrow," Mr. Jericks said. "We all need rest and to sleep on this."

Everyone nodded and said good bye to Mr. Jericks.

As they walked to their tubes, Antauri stopped Chiro by placing his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Chiro, everything is going to be ok," he whispered to the boy.

Chiro nodded and gave Antauri a small smile.

Once Chiro was in his room he grabbed a pen and piece of paper. He thought long and hard about what he was doing.

Then, he began to write.

_Dear Monkey Team and Family,_

_I want you to know I'm sorry, but I HAVE to do this. If I don't, someone else will get hurt, and I can't stand around and let that happen. I feel this is my duty and I hope you will understand._

_I also want you to know that I'm not going into this blind. I know this man probably better than he knows himself. I also know that I will be just fine. I won't get more than a few cuts or bruises._

_I want you to also know that this was not an easy chose to make. I had to think hard. I don't want to worry you, I really don't. I really don't want to hurt you either._

_But, I need to do this. Even if this is giving him what he wants._

_Once you get this, please call the police and tell them that he is hiding in the old orphanage._

_I love you guys SOOOOO much._

_Love,_

_Chiro_

Chiro placed the note down on the bed with a shaky breath and tears in his eyes. This hurt the raven haired boy so much. He went to his closet and grabbed a black shirt, black pants, and a black mask. He dressed quickly and silently exited the robot.

Antauri sensed Chiro was gone and rushed from his room and into Chiro's. He found the boy's room empty.

Chiro raced through the alley ways of Shuggazoom that led to the abandoned orphanage. He climbed the fence of the last one and looked into the orphanage window. From where he sat on the top of the fence, he could see that a candle light was on inside.

It was time for the last stand.

Annime: Did anyone guess that this would happen?

Chiro: …

Antauri: Why, Chiro?

Chiro: (Tears)…

Nova: Please review!


	23. Finding the Note and Hiding

Annime: Why, hello!

Chiro: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 23**_

Chiro snuck up to the small window that was behind the old, run down orphanage. He quickly, yet quietly, opened the window and slipped inside.

Chiro gently landed on his feet and looked around the basement. He remembered the place very well, and he hoped he knew it enough to where he could move around without a light.

Chiro walked around and felt the objects that surrounded him with his hands. A smile graced his lips as he finally placed his hand on the railing for the stairs. He carefully placed a foot onto the stair so it wouldn't creek. He repeated the process until he had finally reached the top of the stairs. He heard voices behind the door, so he didn't dare open it. He could barely breathe because of his nerves.

"I know exactly what we are going to do," a voice spoke from what Chiro remembered was the kitchen. "We will kidnap him and no one will suspect a thing."

"One," another said, "that's not very original. Two, he probably told the monkeys that we were here. Remember, he saw me? We will be the first people they suspect."

"But, if he told the team then wouldn't the cops be after us?"

"No, for one he's not the boy with the guts to do that. Two: The police need to find a way to capture us. So, if the boy did tell anyone and the police were notified, they won't come after us right away.

Chiro rolled his eyes. 'He underestimates me and overestimates himself,' Chiro thought.

"He most likely talked to him," the voice objected. "He's smarter than he lets himself off to be."

'Thank you!' Chiro yelled in his head. 'I get no respect around here most of the time.'

"But, you're right about the police," the voice continued.

At this point Chiro could tell that one was male and one was female. The female voice was the one who said he was smart. The male's voice was the one that kept on freaking listing things!

Chiro didn't know how long he could just sit there and take this annoying conversation. But, the fear of going into the room, or being caught, kept him where he stood.

"What he comes to find us?" the woman's voice suggested. "What do you think he will do?"

Chiro's stomach tightened at this. Did the figure out he was here?

"I doubt he would ever come back here. Why would he? He probably wants nothing to do with us." The male voice sounded very relaxed.

Chiro smirked and mentally chuckled. 'He has no idea.'

The female sighed. "So when do we need to grab him?"

"When he goes out with his friends we'll grab him. We also have to make sure no one's looking, though."

Chiro heard the woman sigh and reply, "You need to stop underestimating the monkey team."

Chiro mentally cheered. Sometimes he could stand her…and that's pretty much it; nothing more.

"Well, then what do you think?"

"We should do is go and grab him from the robot when no one is looking."

The male started cracking up with laughter. "We won't be able to pull that off."

"Well then I don't know. Let's sleep on it."

"You can go to sleep, but I'm not tired."

"Ok, suit yourself."

Chiro heard a pair footsteps walking out of the kitchen.

Now he just had to wait a little longer.

Antauri raced through the robot and looked up and down for the missing raven haired boy.

"Antauri, it's all going to be ok," Sprx tried to calm him. "The kid probably just went on a walk or something."

"But what if he was captured?" Otto asked.

Sprx gave Otto a look to shut up and the poor green simian did just that.

Antauri sighed. "Maybe he left a note in his room. Let's go check."

Everyone followed the silver simian back to their young leader's room.

Once they were there they started checking everywhere. Nova looked in the draws, Sprx looked in the closest, Otto looked all over the floor, Gibson looked in the secret compartments of the room, and Antauri searched on and under the bed.

Antauri's eyes widened as they saw a piece of paper lying underneath the bed. It looked like it had dropped to the floor from the bed.

Antauri picked it up and began to read, but after the first sentence he told the team he had found it.

"What does it say?" Gibson wondered aloud.

Antauri looked back down at the piece of paper and began to read.

_Dear Monkey Team and Family,_

_I want you to know I'm sorry, but I HAVE to do this. If I don't, someone else will get hurt, and I can't stand around and let that happen. I feel this is my duty and I hope you will understand._

_I also want you to know that I'm not going into this blind. I know this man probably better than he knows himself. I also know that I will be just fine. I won't get more than a few cuts or bruises._

_I want you to also know that this was not an easy chose to make. I had to think hard. I don't want to worry you, I really don't. I really don't want to hurt you either._

_But, I need to do this. Even if this is giving him what he wants._

_Once you get this, please call the police and tell them that he is hiding in the old orphanage._

_I love you guys SOOOOO much._

_Love,_

_Chiro_

Antauri's eyes began to water.

"He is in SO much trouble when we bring him home," Antauri whispered with a shaky breath.

The team nodded with tears streaming down his face.

"But," Sprx said, "The kid has a good point. If we were him, we would do the exact same thing. We wouldn't want anyone else to get hurt. And, he isn't walking into this thing blind. He probably knows exactly what he is doing."

"Yes," Gibson added, "but he also might have a drive from deep down that is for vengeance."

"I don't care why he is doing it," Nova finally spoke. "But I do know that we have to call that police station and go after him." Nova paused for a second. "We have to bring him home where he will be safe."

The team eagerly nodded in agreement. They rushed to the phone and called the police. Mr. Jericks seemed worried too…just not as much as the team. (Who CAN be as worried as the team?)

After calling the police, they raced outside and turned on their jet packs.

"We're coming for you Chiro," Antauri whispered.

Chiro stood there for a little longer while everything got quiet.

It was time.

Annime: Here we go!

Chiro: In the next chapter?

Annime: Yep!

Chiro: The readers are going to get mad!

Annime: I want to stretch this out as far as 25 chapters!

Chiro: That would make it your longest story yet.

Annime: Chiro…

Chiro: Yes?

Annime: It already is my longest story yet…

Chiro: 0.0

Otto: Please review!


	24. Glowing Knives

Annime: What's up?

Chiro: This story is almost finished?

Annime: I already answered that question, but yes…this is probably the one I will miss the most too…

Chiro: Sad…I think it's the one I'll miss the most too…

Antauri: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 24**_

Chiro waited a moment before knocking on the door.

"Hello?" a voice called from the kitchen. Chiro opened the door and gave the man a smile.

"Why, hello," Chiro said. "I just thought I'd come by and say hi."

The man stood up in his seat and Chiro got serious too.

"What do you want little brat?" he snarled.

Chiro glared at him too. "I want to know why you're back and free when you belong in the jail house."

The man stepped back and seemed to have grabbed something. Chiro was on his guard as the man pulled out a surprising object.

"You have a samurai sword?" Chiro asked in astonishment instead of fear…just to tick him off.

The man swung at his head but Chiro ducked in time. He went low and tripped the man and the elder fell to the floor. Chiro attempted to grab the sword but the elder was faster. The man tried to stab Chiro in the neck, but Chiro moved his head before he could make contact. Then Chiro quickly stood up and punched the guy in the face.

"What is going on in here?" the woman from before shouted as she saw the two males fighting. "Chiro?" the woman then said. "Is that you?"

"No," Chiro replied sarcastically before kneeing the man in the gut. "I'm just some black haired and blue eyed teen that just decided to stroll along in here and kick the crap out of someone."

The woman scowled at this. "There is no need to be rude."

Chiro laughed. "Wow, and I thought I could be a really bad hypocrite."

The woman's eyes flared and she grabbed a kitchen knife to attempt to help the man she worked with.

"Great," Chiro mumbled "another sharp object."

Antauri and the rest of the team where looking for the orphanage from the sky when they saw police cars zooming through the streets.

"Maybe we should follow them?" Otto suggested. Antauri nodded.

"Let's move, Monkey Team," the silver simian commanded. They all sped up to keep up with the police cars traveling by land.

Chiro dodged almost every hit. Yea he got cut a couple of times, but they weren't anything to worry about.

Chiro kicked the woman up against the wall with so much force that she was knocked out by the impact.

Chiro then turned to the man. "Give it up! You don't know what you're dealing with anymore."

The man laughed. "And what makes you think any differently about yourself?" He lunged and Chiro and Chiro easily dodged the blow.

Chiro looked behind him and was happy to see he was right in front of the kitchen knives.

This idea might just work…

Chiro looked back at the man to see that the elder was standing there, apparently waiting for Chiro to make his move.

Chiro lifted his hands and mumbled something incoherent and the knives began to glow with a bright light. Then, after Chiro had levitated the knives to where they were beside him and pointing to the man, they began to glow green.

The man began to tremble, but tried his hardest to hide his fear.

Chiro moved his hand and the knives went flying in his direction and it stabbed through his cloths. They pushed him down and pinned him to the floor.

"Oh, so now you're just going to finish me off?" the man muttered bitterly.

Chiro shook his head. "Nope, I'm not a killer. But, I will make it easier for the cops." Chiro bent down and quickly touched a special pressure in his neck. The man was knocked out cold and Chiro relaxed a bit.

"I do hope they get here soon. I REALLY don't want to babysit these people." Chiro leant against a wall and slid to the ground. "Now I have to wait."

Antauri and the team had made it to the orphanage before the police. They just hoped they weren't too late.

Chiro's head shot up when he heard someone break down the door.

"Chiro," Antauri's voice yelled through the building.

Chiro relaxed at the sound of his voice, but guilt and fear pierced through him too.

He was in SO much trouble!

Antauri and the team rushed into the kitchen before Chiro could respond.

"Hi," Chiro said with a nervous wave and smile.

"Chiro," they all cried together. They rushed to the boy and started to fuss over him.

"Are you ok?"

"I need to work on you in the med bay, and soon!"

"Aww, Chiro, why did you have to come alone?"

"Wow, kid, you showed them alright!"

Antauri made Chiro look him in the eye. "Chiro, you are in so much trouble when you get home. Why did you scare us like that?"

Chiro looked away from Antauri and the team. "I'm sorry," he whispered. And he was. He wished he had talked with them more about it, or had not come at all. But he already knew that not coming would be a risky move.

"It's ok," Antauri soothed him. "Let's just get you back home to the Robot."

The team helped Chiro stand up and leave the building. They all carefully carried him to the robot as the police arrived at the run down orphanage.

Chiro sat on the table of the med bay while Gibson inspected him. Antauri held the boy's hand as Gibson cleaned his cuts.

The team wasn't mad at Chiro in the slightest, but they weren't going to let Chiro out of their sights anytime soon. Bad wounds or no wounds, he was going to stay where someone could see him.

Gibson smiled at Chiro and the team. "All he has are some scratches and bruises. He will be just fine."

Everyone relaxed and Chiro wore a small smile. "Thank you, Monkey Team," he said quietly. They smiled at the boy and Antauri squeezed his hand.

"Come on, Chiro," Antauri spoke. "It's time for you to be off to bed."

Chiro nodded and let Antauri assist him to his bedroom. Everyone waited for them to leave before turning in for the night themselves.

Antauri refused to leave Chiro's side even when the boy was fast asleep.

If the team wanted breakfast in the morning when Chiro wasn't up, then they could make it themselves.

Annime: The last chapter…is next…it's really, REALLY sad! And this was my first SRMTHFG fanfiction story!

Chiro: It's alright…

Annime: I want to thank EVERYONE for reading my stories and reviewing! It makes me feel really loved! XD

Chiro: Please review!


	25. Dear Mom,

Annime: I might just cry for this…

Chiro: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Dear Mom/Gioia,**_

I bet you think you're clever for hiding your new address on the back of that note you gave to Mr. Jackslapper, don't you? XD

Man, where do I begin?

Mom, I want you to know that I'm happy. I have a great family and amazing friends that care about and support me.

Would you believe me if I told you that I'm part of the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force?

Do you even know what that is?

I see that your address states that you live in Italy. I hope I can go there someday.

The other day I got into a 'fight' with some not-so-nice people from my past. The Monkey Team hasn't let me out of their sights since. Antauri's in here right now!

Yea, Antauri's my dad. He really cares about me and wants to make sure I stay safe.

Gibson is like an older brother, but sometimes he can be an uncle.

Nova is definitely my older and protective sister.

Otto can vary from an older brother to a younger brother.

And Sprx is my older brother.

I hope you know that I miss you, and I hope you get this letter and know I'm alright.

I met my biological father…he wasn't so nice…0.0

Well, again, I'm doing fine and I plan on being an artist when I grow up.

I hope I can talk the team into letting me show them my finished mural and walking me to the post office so that I can mail this to you.

If you want to write back, feel free to.

If you don't want to, then that's ok too.

I hope you know that I love you, I always have loved you, and I always will love you.

I'm not mad at you for your decision or for the reason you put me up for adaption.

I just hope you are as happy as I am.

_**Love your son,**_

_**Chiro Savio Lazzaro**_

Annime: It's so sad! It's ending!

Chiro: Its ok, Annime…

The Hyper Force: Please review and don't forget any of Annime's stories! Please also keep an eye out on her profile page because she is going to have more work out there!

Annime: Thank you all. I'm so happy with this story that I feel I might cry. You have made it successful by your reviews. THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU ALL!


End file.
